Learning to Swim
by TinsleyC
Summary: On a sweltering night, in a stalled elevator, Dan and Serena choose love. Follow their journey as they fight for their forever.
1. Prologue: Finding Light in a Dark Night

**9-01-08**

Dan falls from the elevator ceiling and lands hard on his right side. Serena gasps and rushes over to check on him.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she helps him sit up. Her eyes quickly scan his body for blood or bruises.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replies as he gingerly rubs his arm where he has banged it.

"Are you sure?" Serena is still concerned about his body but now she is also worried about his heart. Has she damaged it beyond repair? She looks at the boy she loves and her whole life flashes before her eyes, a life that was empty until he entered it. The summer she'd just spent without him had been absolute hell. Her chest tightens as she imagines having to live the rest of her life that way.

She sits down next to him, leaving a sizable gap between them. "We keep having the same fight," she says, "At Bart's brunch a year ago. At the wedding."

"Where we talked about the fight at Bart's brunch," Dan adds.

"And now here."

Both sigh simultaneously and look toward the ceiling. There are a few moments of silence where neither know what to say.

Dan peers over at Serena who is still staring at a spot above her and moments from the past year float through his mind. A shared cab. A smoky pool hall. A candlelit bedroom. A gold dress. Paper snowflakes. _I_ _love you because you make no apologies about being exactly who you are_.

He releases a long breath and with it the last vestiges of resentment he has towards her. Dan loves Serena more than life itself, of that he is certain. This perfectly imperfect girl has crawled into his soul and made a home there. She is his heartbeat, and without your heartbeat you die.

He reaches for her. She almost startles when he touches her arm. He pulls it into the chasm between them, slides his hand down to hers and entwines their fingers together.

"I love you more than this fight," he declares, staring at their hands, "I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I just spent 2 months living without you and it sucked. I don't care how different we are, I know we are meant to be together."

He finally looks up to meet her eyes and finds them brimming with tears. "Dan that's…that's exactly how I feel!" Serena stammers, "I hated every minute we were apart. But how do we fix this?"

Dan brings their clasped hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of hers. "We have to talk," he says resolutely, "and resolve this once and for all."

Serena solemnly agrees.

After a moment, Dan decides to speak first. "Why were you so afraid to tell me about Georgina when she came back? What did you think I would do?"

Serena stares at him for a long moment, trying to find the right words to explain her biggest fear. "That was the darkest night of my life, Dan. When you found out about one piece of it, you walked out on me, and it wasn't even the worst part."

"I was wrong for doing that," Dan interjects, "but I didn't know you then."

"Exactly," Serena continues sadly, "you didn't know me then but by the time Georgina came back you did. You were the only one who saw me for who I really was or at least…who I wanted to be. I was afraid... _terrified_ that if you found out this horrible thing I did... you'd never love me the same…that you wouldn't even be able to look at me again. I love the way you look at me Dan, and I couldn't bear to lose that…or you."

Serena stops for a minute to catch her breath. She avoids his gaze and dabs at her tear-streaked face.

Dan watches her and another memory surfaces. _I'm scared...no one's ever looked at me the way you just did._ It was all starting to make sense now. She had never felt the kind of love that he had for her, it frightened her, and she thought she didn't deserve it. She also didn't know that his love was unconditional, and that was entirely his fault.

Dan runs his hands up her arms and gently squeezes her biceps. "Look at me." He waits until she does. "That never would have happened, never. I realize now that there's something you don't know and that's because I haven't told you. Serena, there is nothing you could ever say or do to make me stop loving you."

Serena shakes her head stubbornly. "How can you say that?" she whispers, "You dumped me."

"That was a mistake; a massive heartbreaking mistake, but I never stopped loving you, not for a single second. I was confused and hurt and overwhelmed. I thought that as much as I loved you, you would never be able to let me all the way in. Something terrible was going on with you and instead of trusting me with it, you did everything you could to keep it from me. That wasn't the kind of relationship I wanted to be in. I can handle being an outsider at school, but not with you."

Serena nodded her understanding. She'd made him feel like he wasn't important enough to share her problems with, and that was the furthest from the truth. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I don't want our relationship to be like that either, I want to be able to trust you with everything. I guess it's just...hard for me."

"I know. I get it now. I realize I didn't make it easy for you and I owe you an apology, for a lot of things. I'm sorry for hooking up with Georgina. I'm sorry for judging you about your life. I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to be anything but yourself for me. I'm sorry for not telling you my love is unconditional. Most of all, I'm sorry for giving up on us, when you told me we were forever."

She nods and a tiny smile appears. "I forgive you Dan, and I'm sorry too, for everything I put you through."

Serena climbs onto Dan's lap, wraps her arms around his neck and captures his lips. Dan kisses her back passionately and grabs a fistful of her hair. They kiss and kiss until they both run out of breath. Serena pulls back first and presses her forehead against his.

"I've never loved anyone this much before," she whispers, "I don't know all the rules yet."

"Well maybe we should make our own." Dan suggests.

Serena meets his eyes. "What do you mean?

"We want to be together forever, right? I think in order to do that we should have some rules; some commitments we can make so that we don't end up back where we were last May."

Serena smiles and sits up a little straighter. "I think that's a great idea. So what do we want to promise each other?"

"Full disclosure," Dan responds, "we have no secrets and we always tell each other the truth."

"No judgment," Serena adds with a little smirk, "about who we are, what we've done or what...remains to be seen."

Dan rests his hands on her hips. "No running away, whenever we have an issue, we talk it out."

Serena fingers the lapels on his shirt. "No letting go, no matter how hard or scary or crazy life gets, we hold onto each other always."

"You and I are forever." Dan says it with finality and it makes Serena's heart swell to hear him echo the truth she has known for so long. She leans in and kisses him again, slowly.

Dan tucks some sweaty hair behind her ear. "Anything else?"

Serena shakes her head. "I don't want to talk anymore."

She lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around him once more. He embraces her tightly, and rocks her a little, placing tiny kisses on the top of her head. She feels heavy in his arms, a sensation that has nothing to do with her physical weight. Serena van der Woodsen is not a mythical creature, nor a figment of his adolescent imagination, she is tangible, palpable, _fallible_ , and she is his. They belonged to each other and no force on earth would ever tear them apart again.

They stay that way, holding each other, until the lights come back on and the elevator restarts itself. When the doors finally open they stand hand in hand, hearts beating in sync, and with renewed strength, take their first steps into the rest of their lives together.


	2. A Thin Line Between Dan and Daddy

**9-7-08, Thursday**

Serena van der Woodsen drags herself downstairs towards the kitchen, her stomach aches from the violent vomiting she's just endured. She has been sick for almost a week now and it is driving her crazy. She has even been avoiding her amazing boyfriend so she won't infect him with whatever hellish plague she is suffering from. She sends a quick text to Dan to tell him that she puked again, and probably won't make it to school.

She is slightly heartened to see her mother, the new Mrs. Lily Bass, seated in the breakfast nook with her younger brother, Eric.

"Hey, mom, when did you get here?" she asks.

Lily smiles and aims an air kiss at Serena. "Hello darling, I got in late last night and I didn't want to wake you. You look terrible, are you not feeling well?"

Serena nods miserably. "I think I'm dying mom. Please, distract me, tell me about your honeymoon."

Serena sits down at the table and warily eyes the sumptuous spread before her. She listens halfheartedly to Lily as she prattles on about the beach and Bart in flip flops. She wants to eat so badly but is unsure she can keep anything down at the moment.

"That sounds really romantic mom," she comments, trying to pretend she is paying attention.

"Well, we had a fabulous time," Lily says, "I'm sorry you feel so awful dear, maybe it's time we called the doctor? How long have you been sick for exactly?"

"I don't know, about a week?" Serena muses.

"Six days." A voice from behind causes both blondes to turn. Serena scoffs in disgust at the sight of her evil stepbrother, Chuck Bass. "My poor sick sis has been retching every day since last Friday. Funny how it seems to always happen first thing in the _morning_." Chuck says winking mischievously at Serena. Lily seems to miss the insinuation and smiles at Chuck.

"Good morning Charles," she says pleasantly. Chuck leans down to kiss his stepmother on the cheek. "Good morning to you-"

"Say 'Mom' and I'll kill you in your sleep," Serena snaps hotly.

"Decaf Serena, I was going to say Mrs. Bass," Chuck smirks. He then nods at Eric. "Bring the O.J., there's champagne in the limo."

Eric laughs as though Chuck is making a joke, Lily looks amused and Serena just rolls her eyes. After Eric follows Chuck out of the penthouse, Serena attempts to regain her mother's attention. "Okay, so you were saying something about walks on the beach, and flip flops?"

"You really do look awful dear," Lily replies, frowning at her daughter, "why don't you go lie down and I'll have Larissa bring you up some broth and dry toast, hm? And I'll get your doctor on the phone."

Serena is in no shape to argue so she trudges upstairs and crawls back into bed. As she lays back down, she thinks of Dan. She wishes she could be with him, she misses his touch and his comforting brown eyes. She misses his voice, especially hearing it say her name.

Thoughts of Dan slowly fade and the asinine comments of Chuck Bass begin to float through her mind... _Funny how it happens first thing in the morning..._ She knows exactly what he was implying and it simply can't be true. She can't be _..._ can she? Besides she'd had her period...just...last...

Serena sits bolt upright in her bed. Oh god, she can't remember when she'd had her last period. She suddenly feels nauseous again and sprints into her bathroom.

Meanwhile...

Dan wakes up early thinking of Serena. When he gets her text saying she is still sick and won't be at school, worry lines form on his forehead and stay there. He hates that she is so sick. All he wants to do was hold her until she feels better but she won't let him. He texts her back: _I'm coming over later. Don't argue. I love you._

When he gets to the kitchen he finds his dad and little sister already there eating breakfast. "Morning son," Rufus says brightly.

Dan grunts. He plops himself on a barstool and begins gloomily eating his waffles.

"Well you seem to have gotten up on the wrong side today. What gives?" Rufus asks.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Serena. I haven't seen her in days and she just texted me that she's still sick. I hope she's okay."

Rufus is always touched by how much his son cares about his girlfriend. Dan clearly loves Serena in a way that is rare in a 17 year-old.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be all right. It's probably just a case of late summer flu," Rufus reasons.

As soon as Serena had felt well enough, she'd slipped out of her penthouse and run to a drugstore in the Villiage. She hoped that because she was out of her usual neighborhood she wouldn't be recognized. She wore her hair in a bun and her biggest pair of aviators as a disguise just in case.

She's now in her bathroom staring at six rectangular boxes, each containing a pregnancy test of a varying brand. Why is she even doing this? She can't possibly be pregnant, she is always a stickler about her birth control. It is one of the only things she is responsible with. A nasty voice inside her head says _'It's only 99% effective, there's still 1%...'_ Serena shakes her head vigorously, willing that voice away. There's no way her luck can be that bad.

She grabs the first box and rips it open. All she is doing was proving a point, proving Chuck and her evil inner voice wrong. She has the stomach flu, or Malaria, she is not. with. child.

Twenty minutes later, Serena is lying on her bathroom floor in a pool of her own tears. The discarded boxes surround her and the six pregnancy tests are lined up on the edge of her sink, each showing a positive result. She is pregnant. She is _pregnant._ With _Dan's_ baby. She is pregnant with Dan's _baby._ There are so many emotions flowing through her she cannot identify them all. There is one in particular that scares her. Something she shouldn't feel, something a teenage girl in high school definitely should not feel when finding out she is pregnant. She feels joy.

As soon as the last bell rings, Dan leaves school and heads straight for Serena's building. He only gets two blocks when his phone rings. He smiles at the name on the caller ID.

"Hey baby, I'm almost there, how are you feeling?"

 _"Dan, don't go to my house."_

"Serena, I don't care if you're contagious, I'm coming to see you; we can puke together."

 _"No, I mean, I'm at your place already. We need to talk."_

Dan stops in his tracks. "Okay, what about?"

 _"A-About why I'm sick. Just come home, 'kay? I need you."_

Dan feels the worry lines on his forehead reappear. "All right, I'll be right there."

When Dan gets home he finds Serena pacing fervently in front of his door. When she sees him she rushes at him and throws herself into his arms. As she hits him with her full weight Dan shuffles backward a bit but holds her tight. He can tell something is wrong, she is shaking. When she pulls back she stares at him with wide and glassy eyes and then kisses him full on the mouth.

"Well, I hope whatever you have isn't deadly cause I think you just gave it to me." Dan is trying to make her smile, it doesn't work.

Serena's eyes drop. "Trust me it's not contagious."

As they enter the loft, both are surprised, yet grateful to find it empty. Even so, Dan steers Serena into his bedroom and locks the door. She sits down on his bed and he sits next to her. He looks into her fearful eyes and holds her hands.

"Baby, please talk to me. Whatever is wrong, you can tell me."

Serena swallows hard but can't find words. She knows that he loves her but she is afraid this will be too much for him, too much for their recently recommitted relationship. Their whole world is about to be turned upside down, but she has to tell him. She takes a deep breath. "Dan...I'm pregnant."

Dan blinks dumbly. He seems to have lost the ability to breathe.

Serena silently pulls a pregnancy test out of her purse and shows it to him. He takes the plastic stick from her and quickly finds a pink plus sign glaring up at him.

"Oh my god." It is all Dan can say, his head is spinning.

"I took it earlier today," Serena whispers staring down at her lap, "and five more just to be sure. They all said the same thing."

There is a long silence where Dan simply sits there in disbelief. Serena starts to feel scared. _What is he thinking? Is he angry? Does he hate me? Is this too much for him and he's trying to work out how to break up with me?_ Serena's heart starts to hurt and tears gather in her already puffy eyes. That twinge of joy she felt earlier now feels like guilt. She can't lose him, not now, not ever.

Dan takes a long breath and tries to form words. "You're pregnant," he whispers. The wind goes out of him again. _Pregnant_. Pregnant meant a baby, _a child_ , a child that was his.

"Dan," she puts a shaking hand on his knee, causing him to finally look at her. "You are the most important thing to me. So-so whatever you want to do…about this, we'll do. I haven't…decided anything yet."

Dan stares at her in disbelief once he realizes what she is saying. She loves him so much she is willing to literally give up a piece of herself if it is what he wants. He reaches over and smooths his hand over her middle. She looks down and covers it with her own.

"Serena, I want this baby."

Serena's eyes shoot up to meet his and he offers her a reassuring smile.

"I want this baby," he repeats, "as long as you want it too. I'm in, all the way."

Serena breaks into sobs of relief. She needed him to say that and he did, she feels like she can breathe again. Dan pulls her into his arms and cuddles her to his chest. "I want our baby Dan," she says through her tears, "I really do."

Dan nods and kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

Serena calms down pretty quickly. She lets the sound of Dan's heartbeat soothe her. "I'm scared, Dan," she murmurs.

Dan hugs her tighter and tips her chin up so he can look her in the eyes. "Me too," he says earnestly, "But we're going to be okay, I promise." He kisses her lips gently and with all the love he feels for her in that moment. Serena kisses him back with her whole heart. She feels so insanely lucky to have this boy, _this man_ , in her life, to be the father of her child, to be her everything. She lets that joyous feeling fill her up again.


	3. Scary, But Kind of Wonderful

**A/N: Thank you readers for the positive response! I'm so glad there are still Derena shippers here, even with the pitiful lack of dedicated fictions. Enjoy the new chapter, subsequent ones will be posted quicker! xoxo**

* * *

 **9-8-08, Friday**

It is Friday morning and Serena is woken up once again by a wave of nausea. When she comes back from getting sick in Dan's bathroom (and using his mouthwash) she receives a phone call from her mother. She tells her mom she spent the night at Dan's and Lily informs her that she has a doctor's appointment scheduled for 11am that day. After she gets off the phone she gently shakes Dan awake.

"Hey sleepyhead," she says as his eyes crack open. She leans over and kisses him soundly on the lips, pulling away once he is fully awake.

"Well that's a nice way to wake up," he says smiling. "So I had this crazy dream where you thought you were sick but then you showed up at my house with a positive pregnancy test." He is joking and Serena can tell.

"That wasn't a dream silly," she replies, "it happened. Then we ordered Chinese food and fell asleep watching "Look Who's Talking"."

"Oh yeah," Dan agrees, "That must be why I was John Travolta in my dream."

Serena laughs and then starts kissing him again. Dan slips his hands through her hair and wonders if her breath is always so minty in the morning. After a little while he is the first to pull back.

"You know you should probably see a doctor," he suggests, sliding his thumbs across her cheekbones, "you know just to make sure this is really happening."

Serena nods. "Yeah, I actually have an appointment today. My mom called it in, you know because I'm 'sick'. Do you want to come with me?"

Dan narrows his eyes. "Is your mom going to be there?"

Serena shakes her head. "Don't worry, my mom hasn't gone with me to the doctor since I was fourteen. It'll just be us, okay?"

Dan smiles and kisses her again. "Okay."

A couple hours later, Serena and Dan are sitting nervously in a Park Avenue doctor's office. Serena's doctor had done the blood test and now they are waiting for the results to confirm her pregnancy. It is somewhat of a formality- they seriously doubt six different pregnancy tests can all be wrong- but they have to be sure.

Both potential parents-to-be have the same thoughts going through their heads. What if it is a false alarm? What if it _isn't?_

The doctor returns. She has a polite smile on her face. "Well it's official," she says, "you're pregnant."

Dan is speechless once again, he feels like a tidal wave just washed over him. Even though he'd already seen the pregnancy test with his own eyes it hadn't truly sunk in until this moment. Serena van der Woodsen is having his baby. He looks at his girlfriend and she is beaming at him. Her smile falters when she notices his shell-shocked expression.

"You're disappointed," she murmurs sadly, "you didn't want it to be true."

"No, no," Dan says quickly, "I'm not disappointed, I promise. It's just, it's all hitting me right now, you know? I mean...wow."

"I know, me too. But-But Dan, something about all this feels so...right. Like-like this was meant to be!" she pauses, feeling silly. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Dan stares at her for a moment. Her eyes hold such hope and joy that he can't help but feel it himself. _Maybe this is all happening for a reason? Maybe, as unorthodox as it is, his life is unfolding exactly how it should?_ After another couple of breaths he realizes he has no regrets about this baby, it is theirs and it came to be for a reason.

Dan gently touches Serena's cheek and whips away a small tear that had appeared there. "I don't think you're crazy. You know what? I think you're right **.** I think we are exactly where we're supposed to be."

Serena's face brightens again and she smiles broadly before pulling Dan down for a sweet kiss on the lips. They keep kissing until the doctor clears her throat. The couple has forgotten that she is still in the room.

"Would you like to have an ultrasound?" she asks. "We can get a look at your baby?"

Serena nods excitedly and rubs her flat stomach. Dan nods as well and kisses Serena on the top of her head. He slides his hand into hers and gives it a squeeze as the doctor sets up the ultrasound machine.

Serena's curiosity gets the better of her while she pulls up her hospital gown and gets settled in the stirrups. "So, how exactly did this happen? I mean you know I've been on the pill for years. I thought that was supposed to prevent this kind of thing?"

"Well to be honest," the doctor replies, "The pill you take is technically only 89% effective, and that goes down even more if you have unprotected sex. Those little swimmers can be persistent."

Serena thinks back to the last time they'd been reckless. She remembers being on a beach at the end of July, she and Dan were broken up and then suddenly they weren't. Neither of them had been "prepared" for that night. She sneaks a glance at Dan and can tell he is thinking of the exact same night.

The doctor brings out the speculum and Dan balks at it. "Whoa, what is that thing and where is it going?"

The doctor and Serena both chuckle. "This is a speculum and we use it to see the baby inside because right now it's too small to see through the skin," the doctor answers.

"Oh," Dan understands but is still worried, "is that gonna hurt her?"

Serena squeezes Dan's hand. "It's okay Dan, it's not gonna hurt, I'll be fine." He kisses her hand and nods to the doctor to continue.

A few minutes later Serena and Dan are staring in amazement at the image of a little tadpole on the monitor of the machine. The doctor pushes a button and the room is filled with the melodic sound of their baby's heartbeat. Serena feels like her own heart is beating audibly. Tears cascade down her cheeks and she grips Dan's hand as if it is her tether to the earth. There is a human life within her, counting on her to bring it into the world. Her and Dan's son or daughter. She looks up at her boyfriend to see him staring at the screen with tears in his own eyes. She realizes then how much she needs him, how much their child will need him. She hopes that he meant the things he said about wanting the baby.

When the appointment is over they leave the doctor's office holding hands, taking with them a sonogram of their 6 week old fetus, a list of foods to avoid and a recommendation for prenatal vitamins. Upon arriving back at the loft they return to their comfortable position of cuddling on Dan's bed. Dan is brushing his fingers through Serena's hair and staring into her gorgeous blue eyes. He isn't sure if he can love her more than he does in this moment. Serena is the love of his life, the mate of his soul and now the mother-to-be of his child. What on earth had he done in his life to deserve her?

"We're having a baby Serena," he says softly. "I still can't believe it, we're having a _baby_."

"I know," Serena replies, "it's incredible, our own little baby. I should probably be panicked right now but I'm just so happy. My heart is so full. How...are you feeling?" She asks a little nervously.

"I feel...like if I loved you anymore than I do right now my heart would spontaneously combust," Dan answers honestly. Serena smiles and pecks him on the nose. She adores when he says things like that, it makes her feel like she is made of pure gold.

"Thank you for telling me," Dan continues, "There was a time when you would have panicked and went to Blair or tried to hide this from me. Instead you came straight here. Thank you."

"You were the only one I wanted to tell, Dan," Serena replies earnestly, "I meant everything I said in the elevator. I trust you." She kisses him and then tucks her head under his chin.

After a comfortable silence Dan speaks again. "How on earth are we going to tell our parents?" The gravity of their situation is slowly settling in. He distinctly remembers the reaction of his father when he thought Serena was pregnant last year and how thrilled the man had been when it turned out not to be true. Now that it _was_ true, he had no idea what to say to him. He thanked his lucky stars that Rufus had spent last night with his new girlfriend and still hadn't come home.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them yet," Serena offers. She can only imagine the hell her mother will unleash upon her at hearing this news. She is sure she will be more ashamed of her than anything else. What if she tried to 'handle' her problem like she did Eric's? Not that her baby was a problem.

"Babe, they're gonna find out eventually, you're not going to be able to hide it for too much longer." He gently touches her stomach and imagines it big and round.

"I know but maybe, at least for now, it can be our little secret." Serena suggests. "It'll give us a little time to process before we incur the wrath of our parents. Plus, you know the first thing they are gonna do is try to tell us how to handle this."

"Yeah after they kill us and hide the bodies." Dan deadpans.

Serena sighs. "Yeah after that of course. Though I am hoping they'll have mercy on the pregnant girl."

Dan grimaces. "Oh, so you'll just let them murder me? Great, thanks."

Serena reaches up and rubs Dan's cheek with her finger. "No, I'd protect you. I can't do this without you."

Dan breathes deeply. He isn't looking at her. He is still thinking about his father. She gently turns his face towards her so her next words will be heard. "Dan, I'm serious. I can't do this without you. I know me and I can't have a baby on my own, so if you are having any second thoughts tell me now and we don't...we don't have to do this."

"Serena," Dan was surprised at her, "Haven't I told you already how much I want our baby?"

"Yes but, that was before it all became real and we were so emotional earlier, I just...I just don't want you to come to your senses one day and regret this when it's too late. I-I couldn't take it." She is looking down now and staring at her fingers that rest on Dan's chest. She always finds her fingers fascinating when she feels insecure and Dan recognizes it.

"Baby look at me," Dan starts, he waits for her to do so, "it's already too late. I am not going to change my mind. I can't deny that our lives are about to get really complicated but we love each other and we love our baby, and that's all that really matters." Dan wonders briefly if she is the one having second thoughts, if maybe she wants him to give her an out, but the look on her face tells him otherwise. She is beaming again, that same smile full of joy and hope that she'd had at the doctor's office.

He kisses her tenderly, she runs her hand down his chest and the kiss deepens. She climbs on top of him, straddling him, and his strong arms encircle her waist. Her lips move to his neck and he closes his eyes, relishing the sensation. His hands slip underneath the short summery dress she is wearing and run up her back, hers start unbuttoning his shirt. They make love on top of the covers, with his window open, in the middle of the day. They don't care who can see, they are the only two people who matter in the world. Dan is gentle with her, more so than he'd ever been before. Her body is precious and delicate, the site of a miracle and he will treat it as such.

When they've had enough of each other they lay together quietly, her on top of him, the sunlight streaming in through the window illuminating their naked bodies in a physical representation of the glow they each felt.

The spell is broken however, with the sound of the heavy loft door opening and banging shut. Dan and Serena are startled out of their reverie and quickly throw their clothes back on. Dan listens at his bedroom door to hear who it is while Serena smooths her hair out. He is perplexed to hear the voice of his little sister Jenny who should still be at school at this time.

He walks towards her room and finds her rummaging through her desk with a phone attached to her ear.

"Hey Jen!" He calls loudly, causing her to jump and drop her phone.

"Dan! What are you doing here!?" Jenny practically shouts.

"I could ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be at school?" Dan asks suspiciously.

Jenny quickly hangs up her phone and flashes Dan a smile. "Yeah, I am, I mean I just forgot something, I'm going straight back."

Dan eyes her obviously homemade dress. "So why aren't you wearing your school uniform?"

Jenny's fake smile falters as she tries to come up with something to say. "I...um...ahhh, okay Dan, I'll tell you but you can't tell Dad okay?"

"Tell Dad what? What's going on Jenny?"

Jenny shifts her weight uncomfortably and drops her eyes. "I haven't been going to school and I'm still working at Eleanor's."

"What!? Jenny! You can't just ditch school!" Dan exclaims.

"I'm not! I mean I am but, I'm still getting all my work done. I have a friend bringing me my assignments and I go in for all my exams. I just need more time to work! Please Dan, just don't tell Dad. It's just until after fashion week, I promise!" Jenny is talking really fast, her desperation written all over her face.

Dan just stares at her unsure of what to say or do. Jenny's phone buzzes again and she stoops to pick it up, looking at a newly received text. She grabs a binder off of her desk and rushes towards the front door. "Look, I really have to go just please don't say anything!"

She leaves the loft without another word or waiting for Dan to respond.

Dan walks back into his bedroom to find Serena just clicking off her own phone conversation. "Hey, what was that all about?" she asks.

"Apparently, Jenny has been cutting school to work at Eleanor's atelier," Dan answers, "and she asked me not to tell our father."

Serena raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. Well are you going to tell him?"

Dan scratches the back of his head. "I don't know. I mean I have to right? I can't just sit back and watch my sister become a high school dropout. But, then again, she did say she was still doing all her homework and stuff, and working at that atelier is her dream. Ahh, I don't know." He flops backwards onto his bed.

"Well, call me and let me know what you decide," Serena says as she grabs her purse.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dan asks.

"Home," she answers. "I am expected to make an appearance at our 'family dinner' and I should tell my mom I have the 'stomach flu'." She leans down and gives Dan a quick peck before leaving. Dan watches her go with a pang in his heart, he misses her already.


	4. Back in Real Life

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I'll make it up to you! xoxo

* * *

 **9-11-08...Monday**

Dan is waiting for Serena in the lobby of her building. They are going to walk to school together. Serena is running a little later than usual and Dan tries not to worry. When she finally arrives in the lobby, he gives her a long hug.

"Hey baby. Are you okay? Did you eat breakfast? You look a little pale." He knows he is fussing over her but he honestly can't help it.

"I'm fine, it's just morning sickness. Is it really that noticeable?" She stops for a minute to check her face in her compact and brushes a little extra blush on before they leave the building.

Dan had grabbed a couple muffins from his favorite coffee shop on the way and he offers her one which she declines.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks. It is not like her to pass on food.

"Yeah, I just don't want to get sick again before we get to school. Someone might notice."

Their walk to school is pleasant as usual and they arrive at Constance/St. Jude's holding hands. Dan walks Serena to her locker and lingers until the first bell. They part ways reluctantly and spend the rest of the morning trying to focus on their respective classes. They have always been close but finding out they are having a baby has made them completely inseparable. By the time lunch time rolls around they have missed each other.

They meet up in the courtyard and sit together at their favorite table. Serena sits sideways on Dan's lap and they share a salad, sneaking kisses in between bites. Serena has an arm draped around his neck as she feeds him a bite of lettuce. She pecks him on the nose while he chews and then on the lips after he swallows. Dan returns the favor and after he puts the fork down his hand wanders over her stomach of its own volition. Serena smiles but pushes his hand away.

"Dan, stop, people will see," she says with a light giggle.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Dan whines.

"Well try harder," Serena replies, "I'm not ready to pop our secret baby bubble." She whispers the last part so that no one would hear but him.

"Secret baby bubble, I like that," Dan whispers back. He keeps kissing her and settles for rubbing her thigh instead of her stomach.

Blair is sitting at a table across the courtyard with Penelope, Hazel and Izabel. She is watching Dan and Serena with a mixture of envy and disgust. _Lord Marcus never looks at me like that. He doesn't kiss me like that. What is so special about Dan Humphrey anyway?_

"Ugh, those two make me nauseous," Blair groans, trying to distract herself with her phone. Penelope is watching too but with much less annoyance. "I don't know B., they're kinda sweet," she comments.

"Sweet!," Blair snaps, "It's disgusting! Serena's taking her charity work a little too seriously don't you think?"

"God B. Jealous much?" Hazel quips.

Blair rolls her eyes. "Hardly. I just think she can do better that's all."

"Well not all of us can bag a British Lord," Izabel adds.

Blair sighs. She hasn't exactly 'bagged' the lord yet. He doesn't really seem to be that into her if she was being honest. She goes back to watching Dan and Serena. Her interest is piqued when Serena suddenly springs off of Dan's lap and dashes back into the school. She gets up and leaves her group of friends to find out where Serena has gone so quickly.

A few minutes later she sees Serena coming out of the girls bathroom. She is holding onto her stomach with both hands.

"Hey S. are you okay?" Blair calls, walking towards her.

Serena is startled by Blair's voice, she drops her hands to her sides and plasters a smile on her face. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Still shaking off this stomach bug, you know?"

"Uh huh. You know I told you dating Humphrey would be hazardous to your health." Blair snarks.

Serena rolls her eyes. "Come on, B. you know it's not his fault I got sick. Plus I was avoiding him for days so I wouldn't infect _him._ "

"Well, you're certainly not avoiding him anymore," Blair says. They start to walk back towards the courtyard.

"I just missed him so much," Serena gushes, "I'm so happy we're back together, I can't hide it! I love Dan Humphrey!" She said the last part rather loudly causing the few people who were in the hallway to turn in their direction.

"Fine, fine, whatever!" Blair snaps, "Keep your voice down."

Serena giggles. "So what's up with you B. Why are you so crabby?"

"Oh nothing. Lord Marcus is just being a bit too standoffish for my liking. But I have a plan that will fix everything."

"I'm sure you've got it handled," Serena comments, hoping she wouldn't go into detail about her plan to seduce Marcus. Thankfully, Blair quickly changes the subject.

"So do you want to come with me and the girls to get drinks at STK tonight? We are celebrating the start of Senior Year and nothing says back-to-school like a dry martini!"

Serena blinks without speaking. Her first instinct is to say 'yes' but then she remembers a very important reason why martinis are out of the question.

"Um, Blair I'd love to but, I-I kinda have plans with Dan tonight." Lying about plans with Dan has become her m.o. when she has to get out of something, she has to start coming up with some better ideas.

"Oh, surely you can pry yourself away from your lesser half for one night out with your girlfriends!" Blair huffs. She can't believe Serena is trying to blow her off.

Serena really doesn't want to hurt Blair's feelings and she thinks maybe she can hang out for a little and just avoid having any alcohol. "All right, all right, I'll go. Just let me talk to Dan and I'll see you later."

"Don't you dare stand me up!" Blair calls after her friend as she bounces back over to her boyfriend.

Just then Blair's phone chirps, it's a Gossip Girl blast containing a picture of Dan and Serena kissing at their table.

 **Spotted: S** **and** **D** **canoodling** **in** **the** **courtyard.** **Looks** **like** **all** **is** **well** **with** **our** **favorite** **odd** **couple.** **Maybe** **it's** **time** **we** **changed** **D's** **name** **from** **L** **onely** **Boy** **to Lover Boy.** **Xoxo** **Gossip** **Girl**

* * *

Later that evening, Serena dressed up in something sparkly and headed out to meet Blair, Penelope, Hazel and Iz at STK. She assured Dan that she would be extra careful not to have a drop of alcohol and he'd promised he wouldn't worry too much.

The girls quickly find a table and Blair wastes no time in ordering a round of gin martinis for everyone. Serena orders herself an iced tea. When Blair notices Serena sipping her soft drink with her cocktail sitting in front of her untouched she raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"What's up S? I thought you loved martinis!" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah I do it's just, I-I promised Dan I'd stop drinking for a while," Serena replies.

Blair nearly chokes on her drink. "What? Why?"

"Well, with everything that we went through last year we both agreed we should, you know, stay sober for awhile and focus on school and each other." Serena has been working on that excuse all afternoon and she really hopes Blair bought it. The other girls at the table went 'aww' and made kissy faces. Blair waved them off irritatedly.

"God, even when I get you alone it's like Humphrey's still here. Why don't you just live a little? Don't worry I won't rat you out to your 'daddy'."

Serena's heart flutters when Blair refers to Dan as 'Daddy', it sounds so wonderful and not at all for the reason Blair thinks.

Blair catches the look on Serena's face and gags. "Ugh, please, tell me you don't actually call him that!"

Serena blushes furiously and the other girls burst into hysterical and slightly alcohol-induced laughter. Serena takes a moment to breathe and then regains her composure.

"Look Blair, I'm not drinking okay, but you can. Come on, it'll be fun me being the sober one for once. Go ahead, go crazy, I'll make sure you get home in one piece."

Blair finally backs off and Serena spends the rest of the night watching her friends get toasted without her; and she doesn't mind one bit.

* * *

The next school day included class discussion of a topic both Dan and Serena had briefly forgotten about. College applications. Deadlines were coming up fast and one of the perks of being a Constance/St. Jude's student was the opportunity to bring one in person to your top choice school. Serena and Dan had both fully intended on applying and visiting each of their dream schools in the next few weeks but that was before finding out they were having a baby. Serena went home with Dan that afternoon so they could discuss this very crucial part of their lives in private.

Serena stretches out on Dan's bed and he settles himself into his desk chair.

"I can't believe we forgot about college," Serena says. Her eyes are trained on the ceiling above her.

"Yeah me too," Dan replies. He was staring at Cedric who was wedged in his bookcase above the bed, wearing a tiny Dartmouth T-shirt.

They were quiet again for a while longer, neither knowing quite what to say. Their baby was due at the end of May, only a couple weeks after their high school graduation. The time had come for them to start thinking about their life after that, their life with a child. Could college really fit into that equation?

Serena peruses the contents of Dan's room. Her eyes fall on the stack of textbooks on his desk, the slightly weathered laptop lying beside her on the bed, the thick notebook sitting on the windowsill with papers sticking out of it. Dan is smarter and more driven then anyone she's ever met. School is and has always been very important to him. She knows he has unlimited potential and he deserves to have the best education he can get. She can't be the one to hold him back from that, whatever the reason.

She sighs and finally sits up to look Dan in the eyes. He looks as if he wants to say something too but she holds her hand up to keep him quiet.

"Me first," she says, quickly gathering her courage, "You have to go to college Dan. I know that you want to be here for me and the baby and I want you here too but I can't let you give up your education for us. It's too important. You have to go be brilliant and successful at Dartmouth and me and your kid will come up every weekend to visit you. As long as you're here until I actually give birth, I think I'll be okay." Serena smiles even though she is terrified of what she is saying. She has no idea what she will do if left alone with a baby and forced to go days on end without seeing Dan, but she will figure it out somehow, for him.

Dan looks at her with adoration in his eyes. She has such a big, self-less heart, one of the things he loves most about her. She is actually willing to essentially raise their baby alone so that he can chase his dreams. He, however, is unwilling to let her do that and fortunately he has an idea so she won't have to.

"Serena, I love you so much for saying that, but I don't want to be apart from you or our child. You are right though, college is too important, for both of us. We both deserve to be the best people we can be, for ourselves and for our baby. So what I'm thinking is, we all go to college. You, me and our little one, we go together."

Serena giggles nervously, not sure if he was serious or not. "What? Are you kidding?"

Dan keeps a very straight face. "No I'm not. Think about it for a second. We can get a place together near campus. We can both take classes and alternate our schedules so one of us is always home with the baby. And it doesn't have to be Dartmouth, it can be Yale or Brown or wherever, it doesn't matter as long as we're together."

Serena shakes her head in disbelief. Dan's brain sure works a mile a minute. Her first reaction is that taking a baby to college is crazy and would never work. Then she thinks a little bit about what he said and realizes maybe it isn't so crazy after all. His plan sounds perfectly logical, however the real question is, if they can actually handle all of that.

"Do really think we can do that?" Serena asks tentatively, "I mean being pregnant in high school is gonna be hard enough, but bringing a baby with us to college? Are we strong enough for that?"

Dan moves closer to her and holds both of her hands. "Serena, I think we are strong enough for anything, as long as we have each other."

The look on his face makes her feel so safe and secure. What is she worried about? He is right, their love is stronger than any challenge life can throw at them. College is something they both want and need and they will do it together, while taking care of their baby.

Serena climbs into his lap and buries herself in his arms. Dan's chair creaks as he leans back and holds her tight. "We never hold each other back, Serena, we push each other forward and we will get whatever we want out of our life together," he says softly.

Serena pulls back and looks in his eyes. She holds his face and rubs her thumbs across his cheekbones. "I couldn't agree more," she whispers before smothering him with kisses.


	5. There Might Be Dancing

**A/N: Hope you all are still with me! If you haven't already noticed I'll let on now that this story is going to move pretty slowly through the pregnancy and senior year, there are so many great moments to explore! I mean, not always _this_ slow, but you catch my drift! Honest opinions encouraged! Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

 **9-15-08**

It's Friday again and Dan and Serena have managed to keep their secret for an entire week. Unfortunately, Serena's morning sickness is still going strong and she is eating much less than usual. She is trying her best to act normal and she hopes her friends and family aren't paying too close attention. One person who is paying her all kinds of attention is her boyfriend. Since learning of her pregnancy Dan has been increasingly overprotective, not that Serena necessarily minds. She's never had someone care this much about her before and she is drinking it all in.

Serena left school early today because she was so nauseous. Dan goes by her place to check on her and finds her in her bedroom with her laptop in her lap and a textbook open next to her. He smiles and watches her for a moment before knocking on the door frame.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He inquires.

Serena shrugs. "I'm okay. Just hungry. I wish I could keep down more than that." She gestures toward the bowl of berries on her nightstand. She then pushes the laptop off her lap and waves Dan over. He slides onto the bed next to her and wraps an arm around her, she lays her head on his shoulder. She loves that she instantly feels better just by being close to him.

"I'm sorry you're so miserable," Dan says, gently petting her stomach with his free hand.

"Well I would say it's not your fault but it kind of is," Serena replies with a smile, "I still love you though."

"Gee thanks," Dan replies before kissing her sweetly.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Serena asks, "Besides me starving and trying to finish my history paper."

Dan shifts nervously. "Um, well I kind of have plans...with Vanessa."

"Oh." Serena murmurs.

"Well we got advance tickets for this concert over the summer, you know when you and I...weren't together, and it's tomorrow night." He watches her face, wondering if she is going to be upset. It's not as if they aren't allowed to hang out with friends but he is a little unsure if his closeness with Vanessa is still a sore subject.

"So it's just gonna be you and her then?" Serena asks. Although she trusts Dan she still feels a little jealous about the idea of him staying out all night having the time of his life with another girl, even if it was Vanessa. It also pains her to remember the horrible summer she'd spent with her heart broken.

"Well me, her and her older sister Ruby," Dan answers, "I would have you join us but the concert has been sold out for weeks. Plus, you probably wouldn't even like it."

Serena is quiet. She wraps her hands around one of his arms, tightly. It is times like these that she feels the space between them. She feels like there is still a part of him that was out of her reach, a part that only Vanessa knows and that bothers her.

"Hey, you're not mad at me are you?"

"No, it's okay, I guess I'll just do something with Blair tomorrow...but you better miss me!" she says with an adorable pout.

"I'll be thinking of you the whole time, don't worry," Dan replies, and he kisses her again. "Hey do you want to come over tonight? I got talked into a French movie marathon with Jenny and Vanessa and it would be infinitely more fun if you were there."

"Sure," Serena replies, snuggling him tighter, "As long as I get more of this."

Later that evening...

Serena is at the loft sitting in the living room with Jenny. Dan is popping popcorn in the kitchen. They are all waiting for Vanessa who hasn't arrived yet. The two blondes are discussing which movie to watch first when Vanessa enters the loft looking rather cross.

"Sorry I'm late," Vanessa calls heading straight for the kitchen, "I got in a fight with my sister, again."

"What about?" Dan inquires. He is pouring fresh popcorn into a large bowl.

"Oh she just decided to bail on the concert with us. She'd rather go camping with her girlfriend!" Vanessa sank into a stool at the counter while Dan wiped his hands on a towel. "Every time, I try to spend time with her she pulls this, and then she wonders why we don't hang out."

Serena suddenly appears behind Vanessa with a sweet smile on her face. "Hey, do you guys need a third? I'm totally free!"

Vanessa turns and smiles. "Hey Serena, I didn't see you there. You like Fall Out Boy?"

"Sure, I'm a huge fan of him!" Serena lies.

Dan chuckles. "Them, not him. It's a band babe not a person."

Serena shrugs. "Oh, well maybe you can bring me to the concert and teach me all about _them?"_ She asks hopefully.

Dan sucks in his cheek and avoids his girlfriend's gaze. "Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea." He mumbles.

Serena looks confused. "Why not?"

Vanessa is equally puzzled. "Yeah Dan, don't you think it's time we educated the princess on the awesomeness of alternative rock?"

"I don't know, maybe, but a concert at The Granary? Don't you think we should ease her into it first? That place is kinda rough."

Vanessa laughs. "Please it's not like it's in gang territory! I'm sure she could handle it." She elbows Serena playfully in the ribs. Dan resists the urge to snap at her for doing so.

"I don't know..." Dan repeats.

"If you don't want me to go you can just say so," Serena speaks up. She has her arms crossed and a hurt look on her face.

Dan looks at her blankly. What he wants to say he can't say to her in front of Vanessa.

"Uh, can we talk about this in private?" He asks pointedly.

Serena sighs and walks in the direction of Dan's room. Dan follows her and shuts the door.

She turns to face him, irritation evident in her voice. "What is it Dan? Do you and Vanessa need to be alone or something?"

"It's not like that and you know it."

"Then tell me what is it like? Because you are getting dangerously close to hurting my feelings here!"

Dan grabs her hands and pulls her down to sit next to him on the bed. "Look, I just...The Granary is known to attract bikers and bar fighters even on a normal day, it'll probably be even worse during a rock concert. It's really not the sort of place I want to take my _pregnant_ girlfriend."

Serena smiles and squeezes his hands in hers. "You know I actually like that you're so overprotective, but you've got to try to loosen up a little bit. I'm not made of glass, and you'll be there so I'll be perfectly safe. Come on, I would really like to have some real Brooklyn fun with you." She bites her lower lip and gives him that look that renders him powerless.

"All right, all right," Dan relents, "don't look at me like that, you can come. We'll just have to get you some protective padding."

Serena swats him on the chest. "Come on, it can't be that bad." She gives him a peck and then stands up and pulls him after her into the living room.

Saturday...

Dan spends most of the day at the library trying to get some homework finished before the concert. While browsing the stacks for literature he wanders into the self-help section and gets thoroughly distracted by the collection of pregnancy books. He spends a good hour thumbing through 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' and ends up checking that out along with five others. He thinks that being as educated as possible about what Serena was going through might help him relax a little bit. He is heartened to learn that their baby is super protected in the womb, especially at this early stage, and no amount of loud music or dancing could cause any damage. The connection and love he feels for that tiny fetus is something he cannot describe. He wants to punch out every person who even looks at Serena the wrong way and put her in an impenetrable plastic bubble until the baby is born. He knows, however, that it is unfair for him to treat her like that. She is right, she isn't made of glass, and she is certainly allowed to have fun.

When he gets home that afternoon he finds Vanessa and what he thinks might be his girlfriend already in his bedroom. He is unsure if it is really Serena because she looks nothing like herself. She is wearing a black, sleeveless graphic tee with the band on the front along with shredded vintage wash jeans and a pair of platform black pumps covered in sharp-looking studs. Her hair is down and wavy and has in a few scattered small braids with beads on the ends. The icing on the cake is the tattoos on her arms. There is a Chinese dragon wrapped around her left bicep and a thorny rose adorning her right shoulder, the inside of her right wrist also has what looked like his name written in fancy calligraphy.

Serena squeals when Dan enters the room and gives a little twirl. Vanessa leans back in Dan's desk chair proudly admiring her handiwork.

"Well what do you think!?" Serena asks excitedly. She notices Dan's jaw still hanging open and she hopes that is a good thing. "Is it too much?" Serena prods, still not getting a response.

Dan finally recovers himself and takes a step towards her. "You look...sexy as hell!" Serena squeals again as Dan grabs her and lifts her into his arms. She wraps her legs around him as he starts kissing her feverishly. Her spiky heel catches the back of his leg and they both tumble over onto the bed. Dan rolls over onto her and starts kissing her again. "You know, with you in this outfit we might not even make it to the concert."

She puts a finger on his lips as they come back toward her. "Ah ah ah, I've been looking forward to this all day. We're going. You're just going to have to keep it in your pants until later."

"Hi!" Vanessa calls loudly from the chair, reminding them of her presence. "Do I need to leave or are you guys done?"

Serena blushes and Dan starts laughing as they both sit up. "Sorry V," he says, "totally forgot you were over there."

"Clearly," Vanessa retorts good-naturedly. Vanessa actually doesn't mind watching Dan and Serena kiss. She had long ago accepted the fact that the two of them were wholeheartedly in love and it warms her heart to see them happy. She had actually been the one to convince Dan to go find Serena after their relationship had blown up last May because she knew how much they needed each other. Dan has always been more of a brother to her than anything else and she liked it that way.

"One thing though," Dan remarks, "Please tell me these tattoos on her aren't real!"

Vanessa smiled. "Relax, they're temporary. I wouldn't want you to murder me."

Dan picked up Serena's wrist that had his name written on it. "Can we get this one inked permanently though?" he joked.

Serena giggled and snatched her wrist back. "You wish Humphrey! Besides, why would I need your name on my skin when it's already tattooed on my heart?"

Vanessa made a loud gagging sound. "Okay now I'm leaving!"

When they arrive at The Granary the place was already jammed with people, the music from the opening band audible from a block away. Serena is nearly vibrating from excitement and sporting a huge smile. Dan holds her hand tightly as they make their way through the crowd looking for spot with enough breathing room to dance. They find an air pocket just as Fall Out Boy takes the stage and launches into their hit song "Dance, Dance". Serena squeals and twirls around. "This song is awesome!" she shouts, "Dance with me Dan!" Dan grins and reluctantly joins her. Dancing is not one of his favorite activities but seeing her getting her groove on is too much for him to resist. They are both awkward dancers and Vanessa has to keep herself from laughing but they are having fun and that's all that matters.

The three of them jam through the entire first set before they decide to take a break. They go sit by the bar in the back of the house. Vanessa turns to order some sodas and when she turns back around Dan and Serena are kissing. Vanessa smirks but waits until their drinks arrive before interrupting them.

"So Serena what do you think of your first Brooklyn concert?" she asks.

"It's amazing!" Serena replies cheerfully, "this band is so great, why didn't you tell me about them sooner?" She directs the question at Dan.

"Maybe he was afraid you would fall in love with Pete Wentz!" Vanessa chides.

"Well, he is pretty cute," Serena remarks, "and crazy talented!" She giggles at Dan's fake offended look.

"That hurts babe, that hurts," Dan jokes.

They laugh and chat and drink their sodas for a little while longer before deciding to head back to the dance floor. Dan keeps an eye on every leather-clad dude within a 20ft radius of Serena and makes sure to steer her away from the mosh pit when it starts to form. By the time they are leaving Serena is carrying her shoes and Dan is carrying Serena. They grab a cab which drops Dan and Serena back at the loft before taking Vanessa home. Dan resumes carrying his girlfriend as they enter his building, only setting her down when they were safely inside the loft.

Dan watches Serena as she pads into his bedroom and starts to unravel the braids in her hair. Serena is used to him staring at her for no apparent reason so she lets him watch her as she finishes with her hair and starts to take off her makeup.

"You did have a good time, didn't you?" Dan asks her after a few minutes of silence.

Serena turns around, surprised at the question. "Of course I did! It was so much fun, really, I had the best time ever!"

"Are you sure? Because you don't have to pretend if you didn't. You really don't." he replies.

Serena narrows her eyes at him. He looks a bit uncomfortable and she wants to know why. "All right, Dan please tell me what is wrong with you? I thought we were both having fun tonight, I thought you wanted me there?"

"I did, I did, it's just I don't want you to think you have to like that music or dress like that or be anything but yourself for me. I love you just the way you are."

Serena sighs, she has to make him understand how much this night meant to her. "Dan, I had such a great time tonight because I _was_ able to be myself! I felt like Serena without the 'van der Woodsen'; like I was just a girl hanging with her guy and listening to really great music. There was no drama, no gossip girl blasts, it was wonderful. Honestly."

Dan relaxes a little. "I'm really glad you feel that way. I absolutely loved having you there, but I wouldn't want you to feel awkward or uncomfortable just to be with me."

Serena smirks. "Oh, you mean like you did when you came to...a fashion shoot, a masked ball, my cotillion, a party in Hamptons?" She counted the locations off on her fingers. "Dan, if you can do all of those things for me and still be you, surely I can go to one rock concert without losing my whole identity?"

Dan chuckles. He has done a lot of things for her that were outside of his comfort zone, somehow it has never occurred to him that she would want to do the same. "Well when you put it that way," he puts his arms around her, "I guess it sounds fair."

"Yes it does," Serena pulls him closer and touches her forehead against his. "Whatever is a part of you is a part of me too. I don't want there to be any space between us."

Dan leans in leaving only an inch between their lips. "Not even this much?" he whispers.

"Nope," she quickly closes the gap, kissing him hard. He kisses her back fiercely, and allows her to playfully push him backward onto his bed. They spend the rest of the night expressing their love to each other.


	6. It's A Wonderful Truth: Part 1

**A/N: Happy New Year readers! Sorry this took soooo long! Hope you like it! xoxo**

* * *

10-6-08

Blair Waldorf is pacing her bedroom floor ranting to Dorota about Serena. She is worried about her best friend, worried and annoyed. Worried because after nearly a month Serena stills seems to be suffering her mysterious "illness". Annoyed because Serena has become thoroughly preoccupied with her low rent boyfriend.

"She probably thinks I don't see it!" Blair rants, "That I don't notice her frequent bathroom runs, bird-like eating habits and lackluster pallor but Blair Waldorf notices everything! Something is wrong with her." Blair suddenly stops in her tracks as a terrible thought pops into her head. What if Serena has a _problem,_ the same _problem_ she, herself, had dealt with three years ago?

"Miss Blair.."

"Dorota! I've got it! She's _making_ herself sick! She's bulimic! It's all because of her stupid boyfriend! He's the only one that could put enough pressure on her to go to that extreme. Always wanting her to be his perfect little dream girl."

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena seem happy with Lonely Boy."

"Happy!? No, it's called Stockholm syndrome. He's controlling her, monopolizing all her time, making her quit drinking!? She's killing herself just to be with him and I can't let that happen!"

Blair collapses on her bed in a huff, she almost doesn't believe herself. She's never known Serena to have body image issues, much less let a guy control her. However, if her suspicions are correct she has to do something. She decides the first step will be verification. She pulls out her phone and dials Serena's number.

* * *

Over at the loft Dan and Serena are enjoying a quiet night alone. They are sitting on the living room floor making out, with half eaten plates of whole grain pasta with pesto sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

As Dan kisses Serena he slides his hands under her top and runs them tenderly over her still flat belly. Something about her being pregnant excites him greatly and he just wants to touch her all the time. His hands skim around her sides and over her back as he pulls her closer.

Then something makes him pause, something is different about her body and not in a good way. He runs his hands down her rib cage and counts more than he can usually feel. His hands slide down to her hips and the bones there feel a little more pronounced. He pulls back to get a good look at her.

"What's wrong?" Serena asks.

"You feel different," Dan replies, "Have you...lost weight?"

Serena nods. "Yeah a little, like 7 or 8 pounds maybe. It's just, you know, I've barely been able to eat lately." Serena's stomach growls as if to support her statement.

"8 pounds! The morning sickness is really that bad?" Dan's eyes are filled with concern.

"Well it isn't fun," Serena admits, "and now it's also afternoon sickness and middle-of-the-night sickness. I'm just trying to deal with it without anyone noticing."

Dan sweeps some of her hair behind her ear. "I love you for being so strong, but maybe you shouldn't just deal with it. Losing weight can't be good for you or the baby. Maybe we should call your doctor."

"Okay," Serena concedes, "But can we do that tomorrow, right now all I want to do is kiss you."

She tries to pull him back in but it is too late, he already has baby on the brain. Ever since he acquired his stash of baby books he has become obsessed with learning about and reporting on every aspect of her pregnancy whenever the subject comes up.

"You're at 10 weeks now," he muses, "our baby has fingernails, and eyelids. Are your boobs sore? Your boobs might be getting sore pretty soon."

Serena giggles and slides her arms around his neck. "Why don't you come over here and test them out for me?" She recaptures his lips and he puts his hands back under her shirt just as her cellphone begins to ring.

Serena whines and reaches for her phone, Dan does not stop what he is doing.

She glances at the caller I.D. and grudgingly decides to answer. "What, Blair?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me. I've been dying to try that new sushi place down the street." Blair knew that Serena loved sushi so it would be odd for her to turn it down.

Serena groans inwardly, wishing to death she could get sushi with Blair. However, raw fish is a no-no for pregnant people, not that she could even keep it down if she wanted to. "Oh, well, actually I'm at Dan's right now, we're having pasta night." More like attempting-to-eat-pasta night.

"Okay, how about tomorrow then? We could do lunch? Come on, I never see you anymore!"

Serena thinks for a moment. She doesn't want Blair to get upset but will she be able to go to a Sushi place and not eat sushi? She is sure the smell of fish alone will turn her stomach.

She bites back a little squeal of pleasure as Dan gives her breasts a good squeeze. He asks her if that hurt and she shakes her head and puts her finger to her lips. "Um, well, I guess we could have lunch. Maybe not sushi though, I'll text you tomorrow 'kay?" She wants to get off the phone before she makes another noise and alerts Blair to her amorous activities.

"Okay..." Blair answers with a suspicious tone. Serena doesn't notice and clicks off immediately. She tosses her phone on the couch behind her and returns her attention to her boyfriend.

* * *

The next day Serena and Blair meet up on 55th street. They walk along chatting until they come upon an Asian restaurant called Sake.

"Hey, that's the new sushi place I was telling you about, wanna go in?" Blair asks sweetly.

Serena catches a whiff of the aroma emanating from the place and feels her stomach churn. "Um, I'm not really hungry right now." She replies nonchalantly.

Blair stops and stares at her. "Serena van der Woodsen not hungry? I don't think I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth before!"

Serena rolls her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Blair, I just don't want sushi."

"Okay, how about Centolire? Come on, I'm famished!"

Serena lets Blair drag her into the Italian bistro across the street. The aromas inside are not as aversive but Serena is still nervous about eating anything. The only things she can manage to fully digest lately are produce and certain types of carbs. She decides to order a tiny salad while Blair orders a pasta dish.

Blair watches Serena carefully. With her jacket off Blair can see Serena looks thinner, her collarbone is more pronounced and the top she is wearing, that used to fit perfectly, is sliding off her shoulder.

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" Blair asks, her suspicion mounting.

Serena nods and takes a small bite of a cherry tomato. "Yeah, like I said, I'm not really hungry. You go ahead and eat though and tell me all about the progress you've made with 'the Lord'."

Blair allowed Serena to distract her with the mention of her new boyfriend and they chatted for a while about her royal romance.

By the time Blair is halfway through her spinach ravioli, Serena has barely made a dent in her salad. Blair decides to push her further and cuts a piece of ravioli for her.

"Here S, try this it's delicious!" She holds out her fork.

Serena immediately puts her hand up in protest. "No, no, it's okay, I'm fine."

"Just try it, it's really good!" Blair insists.

"I believe you Blair, I just..."

"Come on, it's just a bite!"

Serena locks eyes with Blair and sighs. She knows that look, that look means she is up to something. She closes her eyes and lets Blair feed her the bite of food, hoping to get her off her back. She immediately regrets it. The taste of cheese on her tongue makes her instantly queasy. She pushes back from the table with her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong Serena? You didn't like it?" Blair asks innocently.

"I-I just have to use the restroom," Serena stammers standing up.

"Oh, I'll go with you!" Blair offers.

"No, no, that's not necessary, I'll be right back." Serena hurries off to the bathroom. Blair hangs back a second before following her.

Serena barely makes it into the stall before she starts hurling. Everything she managed to eat that morning comes up and she is left sweating and dizzy. When she staggers out of the stall she comes face to face with Blair who is standing there with crossed arms and an accusatory glare.

"I knew it," Blair admonished, "I knew something was wrong with you. You can't do this to yourself Serena. I won't let you!"

Serena walks over to the sink to splash some cool water on her face. "Won't let me do what, Blair?" she replies hazily.

"I won't let you be me, three years ago! I know what this is, and I'm gonna help you through it okay? Just like you did for me."

Serena's head is still spinning but she hears Blair's words and realizes what she must be thinking. "Blair it's not what you think." Serena is feeling very dizzy. She stumbles backward and leans against a wall, then she feels a pain in her belly and clutches it.

"Serena! Are you okay?" Blair exclaims rushing over to her.

Serena shakes her head, her _belly_ hurts, something might be wrong with her baby. "No, I...I need Dan." She tries to steady her breathing so she won't pass out. It's not working and she starts to see stars.

"Blair please I...I need Dan, I need to go to the doctor." She slides down the wall and sits on the floor. Blair kneels down beside her and holds her head up.

"I'm taking you to the ER, you look terrible." She whips her phone out to call her driver, but when Serena collapses into her arms she calls an ambulance instead.

Serena wakes up by the time she gets to the hospital. As soon as she is able she tells a nurse to call Dan and to not let anyone in to see her except him. Blair rushes into the ER shortly after the ambulance arrives. She asks about Serena and is told she has to wait in the lobby, much to her chagrin.

30 minutes later, Dan jogs in looking frazzled. He spots Blair and makes a beeline for her. "What happened? Is she okay?" He asks.

Blair gives him a dirty look. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? A nurse called me and told me my girlfriend is in the hospital and asking for me. What the hell happened Blair!?"

"She fainted," Blair snaps, "she had one bite of solid food, puked her guts out and then passed out on the bathroom floor. Do you see what you're doing to her Humphrey!?"

Dan is utterly bewildered and quickly losing patience. "What I'm doing!? What the hell are you- You know what, never mind."

He turns on his heel and hurries to the front desk and tells them who he is. They immediately escort him back to see Serena, all the while Blair is loudly protesting.

He finds her in a room with no door, lying on a gurney with IV fluids hooked up to her arm.

"Oh my god Serena what happened!?" He rushes over to her and hugs her. She gives him a squeeze back and smiles.

"Calm down, I'm okay," Serena assures him, "I just got dehydrated that's all. Nothing's wrong."

He sits down on the side of her bed and puts his hand on her belly. "Baby's okay?"

"Baby's perfect. The doctor was just here and she said everything is fine. She even gave me a prescription to help my morning sickness."

Dan let out a long breath. "Well, good, good, I'm glad. Jeez Serena, you scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry, I was scared too. I love our baby so much."

Dan leans down and kisses her belly and then her mouth. "Me too."

Dan smiles at her for a moment, then he remembers something that changes his expression. "So, I saw Blair in the waiting room. She's pretty mad at me about something. Did you tell her about the baby?"

Serena sighs. "No, but I think I have to. She thinks I have an eating disorder."

"What?"

Serena proceeds to tell him everything that transpired at the restaurant. As she is finishing both their phones chirp and Serena flips hers open to reveal a Gossip Girl blast.

 **Spotted: S getting whisked away in an ambulance after having lunch with B. Who's got the 411 on this 911?**

"Great, that's just perfect," Serena huffs.

Dan sighs. "Let's not worry about Gossip Girl right now. I'm more concerned about Blair, what do you want to do?"

"We have to tell her the truth. If she really thinks I'm bulimic then she's not gonna let it go. I didn't when it was her. We have to tell our parents now too, they deserve to hear it first. Then Blair, and Nate and Vanessa..."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, why Nate and Vanessa?"

"Because they are gonna see this," Serena holds up her phone," and think something bad happened to me. They care about us Dan, I don't want to lie to them about it."

"Guess we have to pop our secret baby bubble then." Dan's shoulders sag.

"No, just-just expand it a little. We tell our families and our inner circle and that's it. The rest of the world can wait."

Dan agrees and they decide to sit down with their families that evening and gather their close friends the next day.

* * *

Serena wants to break the news to their parents at the Loft because she feels safest there. So Dan invites Lily and Eric over for dinner with his family. After a nice home-cooked meal Dan and Serena gather everyone in the living room and tell them they have an announcement to make.

Dan and Serena sit together on the blue couch. Lily, Rufus, Jenny and Eric sit in chairs around them, all with expectant looks on their faces. Dan holds Serena's hand and gives her a look meaning he will do it. He clears his throat before speaking.

"All right, I'm not sure what the right way to say this is so I'm just going to say it: Serena and I...are going to have a baby."

The silence that follows is equal parts unexpected and oppressive. Nobody speaks, and the facial expressions change from collectively shocked to disapproving.

"Will somebody please stop glowering and say something?" Dan asks the group.

Rufus is the first to break the silence. "How could you two let this happen?"

"Honestly Serena, of all the stupid things!" Lily chimes in.

"Obviously this wasn't planned," Serena answers softly.

"Look neither of us wanted this to happen," Dan says, "admittedly we weren't as careful as we should have been when we got back together this summer..."

Jenny snorts. "I'll say. I bet you made that baby on Cooper's beach after the white party!"

"Jenny not helping!" Rufus snaps.

"As I was saying," Dan continues, "mistakes were made, but us getting back together wasn't one of them". He pulls Serena's hand up and kisses it. "This baby was made with love and we've decided we're going to raise him or her, together." He looks at Serena who nods in agreement and smiles.

"But you kids are still in high school!" Lily blurts out angrily. "I mean what exactly is the plan here?!"

"Um, well we are still working on that" Dan answers truthfully, "Though we do know we want to graduate on time and go to college together next year."

Lily scoffs and then looks directly at her daughter. "Serena, darling, I understand what you must be feeling right now but think for a second here. You're seventeen years old, you can't have a baby! You just can't!"

"But I am Mom," Serena says, "I'm pregnant and there's no going back now."

"Well of course there is!" Lily replies hastily, "All I have to do is make one appointment and we can take care of this, and you can get back to your normal life!"

Everyone looks reproachfully at Lily. Serena looks positively horrified. "You want me to kill my baby?" Serena whispers, her eyes swimming, "how can you say that?!"

She gets up and darts into Dan's room in tears. Dan stands up, shoots a look to his father and goes after her.

"Serena!" Lily calls after her daughter. She takes a step toward the bedroom before Rufus stops her.

"Let her be Lily, we should talk."

"Don't give me that Rufus!" Lily snaps. "How can you be okay with this?!"

"Who said I am okay with this? I'm upset too Lil, but not enough to want our grandchild aborted!"

There is a momentary silence and Rufus remembers that Jenny and Eric are still in the room. "Kids would you leave us alone for a minute please?" Rufus asks evenly.

"Sure Dad," Jenny replies, she then pulls Eric into her bedroom and shuts the door.

Once the kids are out of earshot, Lily rounds on Rufus. "This is not up to you Rufus," she hisses, "Serena has options and a future to think about."

"Oh and Dan doesn't!? Look it's not up to either of us whether Serena keeps this baby, but it seems like her mind is already made up. And so is Dan's."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know my kid, and if this is really what they want to do, he'll be there for her 110%."

Lily pinches the bridge of her nose. "Oh God, what are people going to think of me, allowing my daughter to get knocked up before she finishes prep school."

"Is that really what you're worried about right now?" Rufus asked incredulously.

"Well I have to live in this city don't I? And so does she! What are all her friends going to say when she shows up at school in maternity clothes!?"

"Hey!" Both parents turn around to see Dan standing there looking irritated. "I don't know if you've noticed but there aren't a lot of walls in here...we are 20ft away and we can hear you. Now Serena is very upset. She'd like you to leave Lily, and Dad if it's all right she'd like to stay here tonight."

Lily is livid. "Absolutely n-"

"Of course she can stay," Rufus interrupts.

Dan thanks his father and then goes back to Serena.

"Rufus!" Lily starts.

"Lily, you need to get out of here and calm down before you say something else you will regret. You can even leave Eric here."

He ushers Lily out the door despite her protests. After she is gone he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down himself.

In Dan's room, Serena is cuddled into Dan's arms crying softly. "I can't believe she wants me to kill our baby." She whispers through tears. She puts a hand on her stomach protectively and Dan coveres it with his own.

"It doesn't matter what she wants. We want our baby and we are keeping it." Dan reassures her. Serena snuggles into him further, holding onto him for dear life.


	7. It's A Wonderful Truth: Part 2

**A/N: I'm realllly gonna try to update quicker, many thanks to those keeping up with my little story! xoxo**

* * *

The next morning Serena invites Blair, Vanessa and Nate over to her Upper East Side penthouse. She wanted to tell all their close friends about the baby together and worried that convening in Brooklyn would put Blair in a bad mood right off the bat.

When Dan and Serena arrive at the penthouse Blair and Nate are already there waiting for them. Blair had been worried sick ever since Serena had left the hospital with Dan and is relieved to see her in one piece. She pulls her friend aside as soon as she is close enough.

"S., are you okay?" She asks. "What's going on?"

"I'm fine, really. Dan and I have something to tell you," Serena answers, "we're just waiting on one more person." She glances over Blair's shoulder and is annoyed to find the chaise lounge in the living room occupied by Chuck Bass.

"Ugh, why is he here?" She is sure Chuck has already been told about her pregnancy and therefore has no reason to sit in on her announcement.

Blair shrugs. "He lives here. Why, what's so bad you can't even tell Chuck?"

"It's not that, it's just..." She is interrupted by the ding of the elevator. She turns to see Vanessa walking towards her and offers a nervous smile. "Vanessa, hey!"

"What is Vanessa doing here?" Blair snaps.

"'Vanessa' would like to know that too," Vanessa says, "your text was very cryptic. Also, I saw Gossip Girl, were you really in an ambulance yesterday?"

"Yes, but I'm okay and I'm going to explain everything, can you guys just sit please?" Serena turns around to find Dan who is anxiously hovering a few feet to her left. Blair sits beside Nate on the sofa and Vanessa takes an armchair.

Serena and Dan stand in front of their gathered group of friends looking at each other nervously.

"Will one of you please say something? Like why we're being forced to entertain two brooklynites at once?" Blair snarks, eyeing both Vanessa and Dan with disdain.

Serena clears her throat. "We wanted you all here because you're our closest friends...and Chuck...and we have some news." She reaches for Dan's hand and he takes it. "We're not ready for the whole world to know this yet so what I'm about to say cannot leave this room, understood?" She directs this statement at Chuck who simply nods, the amused expression never leaving his face.

Serena takes a deep breath. "Dan and I... are having a baby."

"What!?" Blair shrieks. Her mouth falls open in shock.

"I'm not bulimic Blair," Serena clarifies, "I'm _pregnant_." She can't keep the smile off her face even while looking at her horrified friends.

"Wait, are you serious?" Nate exclaims.

"Just when you were starting to bore me," Chuck smarms.

Vanessa just stares at Dan incredulously.

Serena continues. "I-I know you're all probably shocked right now, and-and we don't expect you to be happy for us, but we were hoping you could at least pretend to be supportive? Because we're actually really excited." She smiles at Dan and him at her.

"Serena," Blair stands up calmly, "can I talk to you...alone?"

Serena crosses her arms. "No B, we don't have secrets anymore. Whatever you want to say you can say to both of us."

Blair folds her hands. "As you wish. _How_ _on Earth_ could you allow yourself to be contaminated with the spawn of the lower classes! Have you no semblance of self-respect!?"

"Ouch," Dan interjected.

"Blair!" Serena hates the way she denigrates Dan. Can't she see how much she loves him? "Our 'spawn' as you so tastefully called it, was created out of pure love. We didn't plan this but it happened. Now, I would appreciate it if you could be a little more respectful."

"Respectful?! Of you becoming the theme of an MTV reality show?"

Serena stares at her so-called best friend. "You know maybe we should talk alone." She doesn't want Dan to have to stand there and listen to Blair's tirade.

"Thank you!" Blair stomps down the hall towards Serena's room.

Serena turns to Dan. "Don't worry I'll tell you everything. Just give us a minute?"

Dan nods. "Sure, no problem."

After Serena follows Blair, Dan is left to face the rest of the group alone. He sits down in the empty seat beside Nate and looks at Vanessa who seems lost in her own thoughts. There is a long awkward silence until Nate speaks up. "Dude, I can't believe you knocked her up! How could you!?"

"Never thought you had it in you." Chuck adds.

Dan sighs. He doesn't know what he was expecting from this meeting but it is definitely not going the way he hoped. "Look, I didn't do it on purpose okay? And for the record, I love Serena and I'm gonna take care of her and the baby. Serena and I are 100% in this together."

"That's great Dan, but a kid, seriously? How are you guys ready for that?"

The conversation is interrupted by the sound of a door slamming.

"Dan, let's go, we're leaving!" Serena calls as she comes into view.

"Serena, this is your house. Where do you want to go?"

"Back to Brooklyn! Now!" Serena is livid and it isn't until she reaches Dan that she remembers the rest of the people in the room. "Sorry to cut this short guys but I've gotta get out of here. You can see yourselves out. Dan, are you coming?" Serena looks at him pointedly before turning on her heel and heading straight for the elevator. Dan gives a shrug to the group before hurrying after her.

* * *

Later at the loft, Dan is sitting on his bed while Serena paces the floor in front of him ranting furiously.

"I can't believe she would say that to me! First my mom and now her! Oh, and she just assumed you were pressuring me into keeping the baby! As if you would ever pressure me to do anything! I swear to god if one more person tells me to kill my baby I'm gonna lose it!" At this Serena starts to tear up. She finally stops pacing and sinks down next to Dan, releasing a long breath. She wraps both her arms around one of his and leans her head against his shoulder. "I guess I was stupid to think my best friend might actually be there for me when I need her. Sometimes I think you're the only one who really cares about me."

"You're not stupid babe, your mom and Blair both care about you and hopefully they'll lighten up. At least she said something, unlike my best friend who just sat there staring at me like I'd just turned into a werewolf." They both sigh heavily and then sit together in silence.

A knock at the front door startles them and Dan gets up to answer it, leaving Serena pouting on the bed. He finds Vanessa standing there with a sheepish look on her face.

"Hi." She says with a tentative smile.

"She speaks!" Dan replies smiling back, "I was beginning to think you'd had a stroke."

Vanessa walks past him into the apartment. "I came to apologize for my selective mutism and to offer my unconditional support."

Dan was taken aback. "Wow, really?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am still totally in shock that you are about to be a dad, but I wouldn't be doing my job as your best friend if I didn't promise to be there for you."

Vanessa give Dan a huge hug. Dan is so relieved to have Vanessa's support and hugs her back tightly. He pulls away from her with a smile on his face. "You know, being there for me means being there for Serena too."

"I know, and I fully intend on making her my new bff."

"Well you can start now." Dan nods in the direction of his bedroom where Serena is listening shyly from the doorframe.

The three teenagers sit in the living room and talk for a while. Serena is very much cheered by Vanessa's positive attitude and is glad to have someone besides Dan with which to share her excitement about her baby-to-be.

* * *

The next day at school...

Nate lingers after last bell hoping to run into Dan. He spots Dan cutting across the courtyard and jogs over to meet him. "Hey Dan, you got a sec?"

"Uh, sure Nate, what's up?"

Nate guides him towards a spot where they won't be overheard. "So, about yesterday...I just wanna say that, I think it's really cool that you're sticking by Serena with this whole baby thing. I don't know a lot of guys who would do the same."

Dan grimaces. "You must not know many decent guys."

"You know what, I don't think I do. Well, Serena seems really happy. You must be doing something right, man."

"Thanks man, I appreciate that."

"Hey, no problem."

There is a brief pause.

"So...do you like soccer?" Nate ventures.

"Uh, sure."

"Cause like half the team is out with mono and we could use some guys to fill in the rest of the season. I mean, if you wanna tryout."

Just then Serena appears in the courtyard. She sneaks up behind Dan and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" she asks.

Dan smiles and throws an arm around her waist. "Well, Nate was just asking me if I wanted to join the soccer team."

"Ooh, well I'd love to date a hunky soccer star!"

"Oh Serena I'm flattered but I thought you were in love with Dan?" Nate jokes.

They all laugh. Nates eyes linger on Serena for a moment and then suddenly he hugs her. Serena glances over his shoulder at Dan, a bit confused, and pats Nate on the back before he lets go. "What was that for?" Serena questions.

"I just wanna say, I'm happy you're happy, about your, ya know, and I'm sorry if I reacted badly yesterday." He shuffles a bit nervously and his eyes dart from her face to her stomach.

Serena is touched by his attempt at sensitivity. "Thanks Nate, that really means a lot." She gives him an appreciative smile.

Then Nate gets a text, says goodbye and rushes off. Dan and Serena walk hand in hand out the front gates and head toward Serena's building.

"So, I want to talk about something," Serena starts.

"All right." Dan stares at her for a minute, admiring how her hair sparkles in the mid afternoon sun **.**

"You know we have college visits tomorrow; I thought maybe I'd go with you to see Yale."

"Oh, really? I thought you had your heart set on Brown?" Dan asks.

"I did, but now I have my heart set on you," Serena says with a smile, "I know how important that English department is to you and since we're going to college together, I think I should get a good feel for the place I might end up in."

Dan stops walking and puts both his arms around her. "You know, you don't have to want Yale just because I do. We have to find the right fit for both of us. You're allowed an opinion."

"Well, my opinion is I'll fit wherever you are." Serena lays her arms on his shoulders. "I don't even know what I want to study yet and you already have a goal set. If we both get into Yale, then that's where we'll go."

Dan raises his eyebrows at her. "Well if you're sure," He pecks her on the mouth, "I'd absolutely love to experience Yale with you."

"I'm sure," Serena replies, and pecks him back.

"Well all right then!" Dan says cheerily, "New Haven here we come!"


	8. New Haven? Can't Wait!

**A/N: Guys, I'm the worst. My train is parked at procrastination station. Thanks for keeping up with me!**

* * *

 **10-10-08**

The next morning Serena's driver takes her and Dan to Yale University. They walk through the campus together in awe. It is beautiful, from the sweeping lawns to the aged brick buildings. Dan is anxious about his interview so they go to the dean's office right away. Serena chats with Dean Berube briefly and then sits and waits for Dan.

Blair walks into the dean's office brimming with confidence. She is surprised to see Serena there because she assumed she would be in Providence. "Serena? I thought you were going to Brown?" Blair stops in front of her friend without sitting down.

"Hey B," Serena says with a smile, "Last minute change of plans. Dan has his heart set on this place so I thought I should come check it out."

Blair raises her eyebrows. "Wait. You're not applying here are you?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean, I'll never get in but I have to at least try."

Blair cannot believe this. Serena is talking about Yale like it's some new restaurant her boyfriend wants her try. Yale is everything, the culmination of all of her hard work and she will be damned if Serena charms her way onto the guest list of this particular establishment.

The Dean's door opens and out comes Dan, looking rather stressed. Serena smiles brightly at him and gives him a big hug. She asks him how it went but before he can answer the dean taps Serena on the shoulder.

"Miss van der Woodsen, it was delightful to meet you. Make sure to leave your number with my secretary and I'll let you know later if I can squeeze you in for a proper interview." He is grinning at Serena and she thanks him sweetly. Blair stares after her flabbergasted as she leaves with Dan.

As they walk across the courtyard Dan tells Serena about his interview and that he needs to talk to some professors about getting recommendations. He decides to visit the English department on his own and encourages Serena to explore the campus without him. Serena takes the time to stroll through the quad, talk to some students, visit the drama school and eventually ends up near the residential buildings. She is sitting on a bench, staring up at the dorms and contemplating where they might live with a baby when a girl with a short brunette bob sits down next to her. She introduces herself as Jordyn, a sophomore English major.

"So, you look a little lonely," Jordyn observes, "anything I can help with?"

"Oh, I'm just mesmerized by your beautiful campus," Serena replies, "It must be great waking up here every day."

"Yeah, it depends on what time you're waking up," Jordyn said with a chuckle, "7am classes are the worst. So what school are you here from?"

"I go to Constance Billard, it's in Manhattan."

"Right, that's the sister school to St. Jude's, right? I just made out with this really hot guy from there. Maybe you know him? What did he say his name was...Dan, Dan Humphrey."

Serena blinks rapidly. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Dan Humphrey," Jordyn repeats, "come on tell me is he a huge jerk or something because he is such a great kisser!"

Serena shakes her head. "No, no that's impossible, it couldn't have been him. Dan is my boyfriend. You must have him confused with someone else." Serena is sure there must be some big misunderstanding, Dan doesn't kiss anyone but her.

Jordyn raises her eyebrows. "Wow, this is awkward. I swear he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend!"

Serena shakes her head dismissively. "It wasn't him." She doesn't doubt Dan at all, but she has to wonder who is making out with girls and using his name. An awkward silence ensues with both girls in a state of confusion. The silence is broken by Serena's phone chirping and when she checks it she smiles slightly at what she sees. **Spotted: S and her Lover boy strolling through the gates of Yale. Has the Queen found another kingdom to rule? Looks like she's taking her King with her.**

After about 5 minutes Serena sees a familiar face coming down the path leading to the residence hall. She calls out to him and he jogs straight to her. As soon as he reaches her Dan gives her a kiss and sits on the bench next to her.

"Hey baby," Serena says sweetly, "have you...uh...met my new friend Jordyn?"

Dan politely extends a hand to the brunette. "No, I haven't. Dan Humphrey, nice to meet you."

Jordyn looks astonished and awkwardly shakes his hand. "You're Dan Humphrey?"

Dan gives her a weird look. "Last time I checked. Why, has my salacious reputation preceded me?"

Jordyn looks at Serena. "That's not the guy!"

Serena nods. "That's what I thought."

"Oh my God! Then who the hell was I making out with?"

"Um, what's going on?" Dan is thoroughly befuddled.

"Well, Jordyn here was just telling me how great a kisser you are except she couldn't possibly know that since those lips," she brushes them with her finger, "are all mine."

"Of course they are," Dan replies his confusion building, "Wait, she said we kissed?"

"I kissed someone who said his name was Dan Humphrey," Jordyn speaks up, "and he looked nothing like you."

"What _did_ he look like?" Serena asks.

"Really tall, shaggy brown hair, great smile, muscles..."

Serena starts laughing. "That kinda sounds like Nate! Why would he want to pretend to be Dan?" Just then her ring tone interrupts their conversation. She picks up with a cheery 'hello'. It's Dean Berube, he has time to talk to Serena now and he asks her to come by his office right away. While she is on the phone Dan and Jordyn get to talking and he realizes she was the person he had come to the residence hall looking for. She agrees to get copies of his writing to some professors for him.

As Dan walks Serena back to the administration building they chat about all the things they like about Yale and laugh about Jordyn and Nate. While Serena goes in for her interview Dan waits out in front of the building for her and thumbs through the course catalog. After a half hour she comes out with an unreadable expression on her face. She hugs Dan tightly without saying anything and while doing so spots Blair over his shoulder talking to some Yale students. She immediately lets go of Dan and charges towards her. Dan follows.

"Blair!" Serena shouts, the anger evident in her voice. Blair plasters on a fake smile and walks away from the people she was talking to, meeting Serena at the bottom of the front steps.

"Serena! Have you finally come to your senses and realized Yale isn't right for you?"

Serena folds her arms in front of her and fixes Blair with an accusatory stare. "Actually, I just got out of a very interesting interview with Dean Berube," she lowers her voice, "Did you happen to mention to him that I'm pregnant?"

"It may have slipped out..."

"Blair how could you do that!?"

"I panicked okay! He was going on and on about you when he was supposed to be focused on me and it just came out! Yale is mine Serena! You can't just waltz in here and charm your way into my dream!"

"You don't own Yale, Blair! It's Dan's dream too and a fabulous school that I happen to have fallen in love with. I'm supposed to be your best friend, why would you try to sabotage me!?"

"Because we all know that there's only one spot here for a Constance girl and it belongs to me! You said it yourself, you're not Yale material."

"Well you may actually have helped me with that. Dean Berube said, and I quote, that he was 'inspired by my commitment to excellence in the face of adversity'. So really, I should thank you! He also invited me to his house tonight for an intimate gathering and even said I could bring Dan."

Blair's jaw drops and Serena rolls her eyes. "I really can't believe you Blair."

With that she turns, grabs Dan's hand and pulls him away leaving Blair dumbfounded and alone.

Later that evening...

Dan and Serena arrive at Dean Berube's house party arm in arm. Serena is wearing a silvery blue wrap dress and Dan a dark blue suit and tie. They mingle together for a little while until Serena is spotted by Dean Berube himself. He waves her over from his spot across the room and she leaves Dan to talk to him. During her conversation with Dean Berube, Serena discovers he has a daughter, Emma, who is 16 years old and pregnant herself. Apparently, Emma Berube is having a difficult time adjusting to her current situation which is why the Dean was so inspired by Serena's positive attitude and ambition.

Serena is so engrossed in her conversation that she does not notice Blair Waldorf entering the party, a few minutes late but unruffled and smiling. Blair has gotten herself into this party and is on a mission to impress the hell out of Dean Berube if it kills her. Getting Serena out of the way is also on her to-do list.

After her talk with the Dean ends, Serena wanders through the party looking for Dan. She finds him at a small table staring intently at a notecard.

"Why so serious?" she asks giving him a playful poke.

"Have you seen this?" He jabs the end of his pen in the direction of the table on which sat a basket of similar notecards. "Dean Berube wants to know what person living or dead, real or imagined, we would most like to have dinner with. What kind of a question is that?"

"Hmm, sounds ambiguous, who did you pick?"

"I'm still trying to decide."

Serena picks up a card, writes her name on it and thinks for a moment. Only one name comes to mind so she quickly writes it down and tosses her card into the basket. Dan grumbles something about envying her spontaneity and she gives him a kiss on the cheek and tells him to relax.

When the time comes to discuss the question Dean Berube gathers everyone into the sitting room and starts calling on people in alphabetical order. It isn't until then that Serena notices Blair standing near the front of the group with a drink in her hand and her eyes trained on the Dean. They make the briefest of eye contact with Blair being the one to break it. Serena knows what Blair is doing, pretending that she isn't there because in her mind she isn't. Yale does not include Serena.

Serena is so distracted she almost doesn't hear her name when Dean Berube calls it. She looks up to find him, once again, smiling at her.

"The person you'd most like to have dinner with is...," he begins jovially, "Emma Berube." He gives a little chuckle and Serena smiles shyly.

"She seems like an amazing girl, I mean how couldn't she be with a father like you, I would absolutely love to meet her one day." Although Serena is being thoroughly genuine, she can't help but feel a few eyerolls from the room.

"Well, we may just have to make that happen," he replies with a twinkle in his eye.

Serena tips her glass towards him and as he moves on to address the next person she turns around to find Dan. Blair's name is called shortly, she steps forward and very proudly announces her desire to dine with a particular author. She looks triumphantly at the Dean, clearly expecting him to bae impressed. Instead Dean Berube merely smiles politely, makes a polite comment and quickly moves on to the next person. Blair looks absolutely crushed.

After all the guests have been questioned the party dissolves back into mingling. Serena is talking with a couple of professors when Dean Berube taps her on the shoulder. She turns to address him and is suddenly body checked by Blair who also manages to spill her drink down the front of Serena's dress. Blair is emphatically apologetic and sweetly offers to help Serena get cleaned up. Ignoring her protests, she hooks her arm around Serena's and pulls her away from Dean Berube and down a hallway towards the guest bathroom. Blair all but pushes her inside before Serena can pull out of her grasp.

"Blair what the hell was that!" Serena shouts once the door is closed and they are alone.

"Oh, I just thought you needed some cooling down. I mean, flirting with the Dean in front of your boyfriend? A little trashy don't you think?"

Serena's jaw drops. "Are you kidding me?" She cannot believe that Blair would stoop to accuse her of something like that.

"Oh spare me Serena! I saw you two all cuddled up in the corner earlier and everyone saw the way he looked at you after your little speech!"

"It's not like that okay! We just had a conversation about his daughter and I thought she'd be a great person to talk to! That's all!" She is loath to tell Blair about Emma Berube's situation since she has proven she cannot be trusted with sensitive, personal information.

"Whatever!" Blair shoots back. "Just admit that you don't really want to go here! Admit that you are just trying to punish me for what I said the other day!" Blair stops herself, she immediately regrets bringing up the horrible things she'd said to Serena about her baby once she sees the look on her friend's face.

Serena takes a breath and puts her hands around her middle. "I don't want to punish you Blair," she murmurs, "I'm actually trying to forgive you for that, to convince myself that you didn't mean it. Believe it or not, me being here has nothing to do with you. I already told you, t's about me and Dan and our future. He deserves to go here just as much as you do and I need to be with him. Yale is big enough for all of us B, and you would see that if you could stop feeling threatened and competitive for one second."

A heavy silence hangs in the air while both girls let the anger drain out of them. There is a knock at the door and Serena hears a voice call out to her that instantly puts a smile back on her face.

Dan had witnessed the little altercation that looked like an accident to anyone who didn't know Blair Waldorf. Reluctant to get in the middle, he had hung back and attempted to continue schmoozing while letting the two friends work it out. After a while the pull to check on Serena became too strong and he went to the bathroom to see if she was alright. She opens the door almost as soon as he knocks and walks straight into his arms. She tells him she is ready to go so he escorts her out making sure they both stop to say goodbye to Dean Berube before they leave.

Once they are outside Serena pulls her silenced phone out of her clutch and finds she has 5 missed calls from Nate and as many texts. Perplexed, she decides to call him back right way. He picks up on the 2nd ring.

"Hey Nate, what's going on?"

 _"Oh my god, Serena, finally! Is Dan with you?"_ Nate sounds stressed.

"Um, obviously, where else would he be?" Serena jokes and winks at Dan.

 _"Thank god! Serena, I did a stupid thing."_

"Would that stupid thing be pretending to be my boyfriend all day?" Serena is more amused than angry.

 _"Yeah, how did you find out?"_

"Turns out your coed girlfriend likes to kiss and tell."

 _"Aw man. I'm really sorry. I just needed to be someone else for a while. People hate me here, Serena, like a lot. In fact, there's an angry mob out looking for me right now, only they think Dan is me."_

"You sent an angry mob after Dan?!" Serena is getting angry.

 _"NO! No, I didn't. Chuck did. I think he was trying to help me. That's why I've been calling, to make sure they didn't get to Dan yet. Just stay away from campus for a bit until I can fix it okay?"_

Serena rolls her eyes. "Fix it fast, Archibald."

She and Dan decide to visit this off-campus hangout that they'd heard about. After they have been there an hour, a group of guys come in laughing to each other.

They sit near Dan and Serena and the couple overhears their conversation.

"We just taught Nate Archibald a lesson, and he'll never come back to Yale."

"Yeah Archibald's such a loser!"

Serena and Dan look at each other. They both realize Nate might be in trouble.

"Excuse me," Dan calls out, "you guys talking about Nate Archibald?"

One of the guys nods in Dan's direction. "Yup, we just tied that chump to the statue in the gazebo."

"Hope he freezes his ass off!" another guy chimes in.

"Yeah, the idiot shouldn't have told us who he was," adds a third.

Dan and Serena look at each other and then rush out of the bar. When they get to the gazebo they see poor Nate, stripped down to his boxers and tied to a marble bust with a large amount of rock climbing rope. He is trying to get the attention of passersby but to no avail. When he sees his friends coming towards him he chuckles with a mixture of relief and embarrassment.

"Hey guys," Nate greets them bashfully.

"Oh my god Nate, are you okay?" Serena fusses, "Dan quick, untie him!"

"So, this is what you saved me from, huh. Why would anyone want to hurt Mr. Perfect Nate Archibald?" Dan asks as he pulls at the ropes.

"Apparently my legacy at Yale involves a lot of people hating my father's guts. It turns out he killed a lot of trust funds around here." Nate explains.

Serena pats him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Nate, it's not fair for them to blame you for what your dad did. We'll get you out of here."

It takes them several minutes but they finally get Nate untied. They find his clothes in a pile underneath a nearby bush. After he gets dressed the trio starts walking back towards their weekend accommodations.

"You know you could have just let them come after me and saved yourself a lot of trouble," Dan remarks.

Nate smiles. "Yeah well, I may not know many decent guys but that doesn't mean I can't be one." He gives Dan a fist bump. Serena giggles and puts her arms around them both.

* * *

 **A/N: Someone, anyone, give me a deadline for the next chapter and I will meet it! Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	9. The Derena Also Rises

**A/N: It's so nice to see new reviewers! Glad you're liking this so far. Sorry for the deadline fail, new goal is 30 days! Hope you enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

 **10-15-18**

A week goes by with Serena and Blair not speaking a single word to each other. Serena is waiting for her friend to apologize and Blair seems to have no interest in doing so. After their weekend at Yale, Dan and Serena had gone back to their respective homes with the goal of smoothing things over with each of their parents. So far, both are having difficulty.

This morning Dan takes the train to Upper Manhattan to meet Serena and walk with her to school, something he has been doing every day, much to Serena's delight. After he leaves Serena at her locker, he is so distracted as he crosses the courtyard that he doesn't see the mousey brunette coming toward him and bumps right into her. He knocks her books right out of her hands and quickly stoops to pick them up. "Oh god, I'm-I'm so sorry. Let me get those for you."

The girl smiles sweetly as she takes back her stuff. "It's okay. I'm Amanda, by the way, I just transferred in." She sticks her hand out and Dan shakes it.

"I'm Dan, and I... just assaulted you. Welcome."

* * *

Serena has been avoiding Blair all morning. Although they have 3 classes together, both girls make a point of ignoring each other. When Serena walks to her locker at the start of lunch hour she is surprised to find Blair standing in front of it. She turns around and starts to walk away but Blair chases after her.

"Serena, wait!"

"Leave me alone Blair!"

"Come on, let's stop this okay! I'm sorry."

Serena stops and turns around to face Blair. "Go on."

"Look, I know what I did at Yale was wrong, and I'm really, really sorry."

"For which part? The betraying my confidence part or the sabotaging my future part or is it the part where you accused me of flirting with the Dean?"

Blair's shoulders sag. "All of it. I hate us not speaking S. Please, please forgive me!"

Serena sighs. She always has a hard time staying mad at Blair and she does seem genuinely apologetic. She gives her best friend a hug. "No more fighting okay? Yale has room for all of us."

Blair pulls away and holds onto Serena's forearms. "You're right, and for the record, if you're happy about your," she looks around quickly, "new addition, then I'm happy for you too."

Serena hugs her again. "Thank you, Blair! It's really nice to hear that."

Blair sees something over Serena's shoulder that makes her turn her friend around so she can see too. Dan is chatting up a girl that neither of them have ever seen before. Blair pulls an overly dramatic shocked expression while Serena looks unconcerned.

"I wonder who that is?" Serena muses.

"Whoever that is, she's all over your man!"

Serena laughs. "Blair he's allowed to talk to people. He's a nice guy, and she's probably new here."

"Yeah well, you better go let her know he's taken!"

They both keep watching as the girl flashes her big brown eyes at Dan and laughs coquettishly at something he says. Blair whispers something about her being a flirt and Serena rolls her eyes with disinterest but stalks over to them anyway. When she reaches Dan, she throws her arms around his neck and plants a big, wet kiss on his lips in the middle of his sentence. Dan is caught off guard but responds immediately, pulling her close and kissing her back. When they break apart he has completely forgotten what he was doing before she showed up.

Amanda clears her throat to alert the couple to her presence.

"Oh, sorry," Dan says, "Babe, this is uh, Alyssa."

"Amanda."

"Right, right Amanda, sorry. Serena this is Amanda, Amanda this is my girlfriend Serena." Amanda waves awkwardly and Serena says "hi" and laces her fingers with Dan's.

"So, I was just telling Amanda that she should have lunch with us, since she doesn't know anyone yet."

"Yeah, of course! You should meet us at our table, we like to eat over there." She points across the courtyard. Amanda politely agrees and they all go to grab food before sitting down together.

Lunch is a little awkward to say the least. Serena watches helplessly as Amanda and Dan discuss books she hasn't read and poets she's never heard of. When she tries to inject herself into the conversation she finds her commentary falling flat. She knows Dan doesn't mean to exclude her but she feels terribly left out.

Dan finally turns his attention from Amanda to Serena and is heartened to see she has eaten all of her lunch. "Babe, I'm so glad to see you finally eating!" He says without thinking.

Amanda looks confused. "You don't normally eat?"

"Oh, she's just...been sick. You know, one of those horrible stomach bugs that makes you puke your guts out." Dan covers quickly.

Serena gives him a warning look, even though something inside her almost wants him to spill their secret and let Amanda know just how deeply she and Dan are connected.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amanda sympathizes sweetly, "I'm glad you're feeling better though."

"Yeah me too." Serena tries to smile back though she really wants to punch the girl in the face.

Dan grins nervously. He can sense a weird vibe coming from Serena and he isn't sure if it is about him or their new friend.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" Amanda asks in a way that sounds like she is wondering what on earth they have in common.

"We do lots of things," Serena answers a little defensively, "We watch movies, go to concerts, we love going out to eat."

"Ooh, dinner sounds great! Where are we going tonight?" Amanda gushes, she flutters her eyelashes at Dan as though he had been the one to suggest it.

Serena just stares at her. She is extremely disinterested in spending another meal watching this girl make goo-goo eyes at her boyfriend. She reaches across the table and holds Dan's hand. "Well, we actually have plans tonight, just the two of us, you understand." This is a lie, but she gives Dan a look that says 'just go with it' and he apologetically nods his agreement.

"Oh, okay, maybe another night then." Amanda looks a little disappointed much to Serena's pleasure.

They are soon saved from the ensuing awkward silence by the school bell signaling the end of lunch. Serena gives Dan a longer than usual goodbye kiss and Amanda gives a little wave before walking with Serena to the girl's hall.

As Dan makes his way to his next class, it suddenly occurs to him why Serena was acting so strangely.

* * *

Dan has soccer practice after school today. As he's warming up Dan spots Serena entering the field and making herself comfortable on the grass nearby. He catches her eye and waves, she waves back and blows him a kiss. Then she pulls some homework out of her bookbag while he gets started on some drills. She sits there, half watching him and half reading, throughout the entire practice. When it's over, Dan quickly grabs his water bottle and jogs over to her.

"Hey you, looking good out there!" She cheers as he gets close. He gives her a quick peck before taking a sip of his water.

"Thanks babe," Dan replies, "good to know I'm not embarrassing you. Is, uh, is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I thought we were gonna meet up after practice, you didn't have to sit here the whole time."

"Maybe I just wanted to be near you. Is that okay?" she says testily.

"Of course it's okay. But, if something is bothering you I want to know. Does it have anything to do with meeting Amanda today?" Dan ventures.

There is a moment of silent eye contact before Serena bursts.

"Okay, seriously, did you not notice she was flirting with you during lunch? I mean it's not like I care if you're nice to people, I don't, but the way she was looking at you...and she barely even spoke to me the whole time, it was like I wasn't even there. 'Where are we going tonight' I mean, what was that!?" Serena is going straight into rant mode and Dan can't help but snicker a little bit.

"Are you laughing at me?" She pouts and crosses her arms.

"Yes, because you, my love, are just adorable when you're jealous." He puts his hands on her cheeks and kisses her lips causing her scowl to melt into a smile. "And you have no reason to be," he continues, "I am 100% yours Miss van der Woodsen."

"I know," Serena replies quietly," doesn't mean I enjoy watching her drool all over you." She slides her arms around his waist and hugs him, feeling a little clingy.

Just then her phones chirps. She reaches in her back pocket to pull it out and sees a new Gossip Girl blast.

 **This just in: There's a new girl at Constance and she's been spotted chatting up the boy formerly known as Lonely. You better keep an eye on your guy S, looks like the new girl likes what she sees.**

The post includes a picture of Amanda giving Dan one of those looks that pissed Serena off so much. She snaps her phone closed aggressively and crosses her arms in a huff. Dan rubs her shoulders and is about to tell her to ignore it when he gets an idea.

"Hey, how about we go out tonight? You and me, somewhere public so I can show everyone that I only have eyes for you?" Dan really couldn't care less about what everyone thinks but when Serena is bothered, so is he.

* * *

That evening Dan takes Serena out to STK. She is wearing something blue that matches her eyes with a red lip and shiny earrings. She turns every head that she walks past and Dan has a wide grin on his face and his hand firmly holding hers. At the bar he sits on a stool and she sits on his lap. She orders a Shirley temple and him a club soda. She tells him he can have a real drink if he wants but he insists on teetotaling with her and vows not to drink again until she can. When they get hungry they cuddle into a booth and order some appetizers. They are playfully feeding each other when New Girl Amanda appears in a cute little cocktail dress with her brown hair curled and her lips perfectly glossed. She acts totally jazzed to see them there and Serena has to fight to keep her smile when Dan invites her to sit with them. This time is different, Dan purposely keeps his charm aimed at his girlfriend. Amanda can barely get a word in edgewise while Dan and Serena chuckle at inside jokes, tickle and tease each other and talk about French films and Fall Out Boy. After they order more food, Dan gets up to get more drinks from the bar, leaving Serena alone with Amanda. Amanda suddenly becomes a little fidgety and then gets up from her side of the booth and slides in next to Serena.

"Okay, I've got to tell you something," she says hurriedly, "If it was me and my friend did this, I would want to know."

Serena is confused. "Want to know what?"

Amanda bites her lip and hesitates a moment as if she is betraying a confidence. "Okay, so, I met your friend Blair a few days ago and she...she told me to flirt with Dan."

Serena's eyebrows shoot up. "She did what?"

Amanda continues. "Well she told me that he was cheating on you and that you wouldn't believe it unless you saw it so she wanted me to, you know, tempt him so you would see what kind of guy he is. I mean, I was skeptical of course but I really am new and she said if I did it she would make sure I was in with all the right people. I couldn't-"

"Wait, wait slow down," Serena interrupts, "Blair told you Dan was cheating on me?"

Amanda nods. "Yeah, I mean, I believed her at first but seeing you guys together...there is just no way! I can tell he is totally in love with you! I mean, why wouldn't he be, you're gorgeous! I just don't know why your friend would say that since it is clearly not true! I just thought you should know."

Serena's head starts to hurt with an ache that only Blair can give her. Why on earth would she do this? Why would she tell lies about Dan and then try to get some girl to come between them? What could she possibly have to gain from that?

* * *

The next morning Blair Waldorf wakes up with a devilish smile on her face. She can't wait to see this morning's Gossip Girl headlines and find out if her plan is working. Blair knows that the only reason Serena wants Yale is because of Dan, so she figures that if Serena breaks up with Dan she will go to any school but Yale to keep away from him. Amanda was a perfect way to torpedo that relationship (it was doomed anyway). She was practically Dan with boobs and minus a fetus, how could he possibly resist? Sure, Serena will be upset but Blair will be there to pick up the pieces like the good friend that she is. Most importantly, Blair will have a clear shot at a future at Yale without Sunshine Barbie casting her in shadow.

When her phone finally buzzed Blair popped it open right away.

 **Good Morning Upper East Siders, let's begin our day with a check-in on our favorite lovebirds. Derena was spotted packing on the PDA at STK. I guess the new girl was a false alarm. Lover boy spent the whole night with his It Girl on his arm.**

What followed was a montage of photos of Dan and Serena looking all kinds of adorable on their night out. Blair seethes with irritation. This is gonna be harder than she thought.

Serena decides to forgo her morning rendezvous with Dan and walks to Blair's building early to catch her before she leaves for school. She wants to confront Blair about what she's done and she wants to do it now. When Serena arrives at the Waldorf penthouse Blair was still in her nightgown eating breakfast in the sitting room.

Blair takes one look at Serena's expression and knew that the jig was up. "That little bitch Amanda squealed on me, didn't she?" she mutters.

"Blair! How could you!" Serena is trying her best not to yell.

"Look, I was just looking out for you okay? Don't be mad at me!"

"Oh, so getting some girl to flirt with my boyfriend, was you looking out for me?"

"Yes! I threw a cute, poetry-loving, non-pregnant girl in his face and he didn't take the bait. You should be happy!"

"I should be happy that you tried to sabotage my relationship!?"

"Not sabotage S, just a little test, and he passed. No harm done."

"Seriously? You called my boyfriend a cheater and made another girl try to get with him. Do you even care how that made me feel!? What happened to 'I'm sorry Serena, I'm really happy for you' was all that a lie!?"

"No, it wasn't! I love you, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Blair admits.

"Dan is the love of my life, Blair; we're about to have a baby together. He would never do anything to hurt me. If you care about me or our friendship at all, you will respect my relationship. I mean it."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Serena narrows her eyes as if scrutinizing Blair's genuineness and then turns on her heel and exits without another word.

Blair sinks into her kitchen chair and watches her go, wondering if fighting so hard for Yale is worth losing her best friend.


	10. Scoundrels Prefer Blondes

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while! Life has a bad habit of getting in the way of art. I'm not giving up on this story, there's so much more to go!**

* * *

 **10-22-08**

Serena walks into the Bedford Avenue Gallery feeling a little nervous. She's there to meet Dan so they can go to her 12 week pregnancy appointment together, and they are reluctantly allowing their parents to join them. As she comes around the corner she sees a nerdy looking guy in glasses sticking white letters onto the wall. She decides to ask him if he's seen Dan.

"Hi, I'm looking for Dan Humphrey?"

The guy is concentrating so hard on his work that he doesn't look up. "Uh, yeah, he's here with Vanessa somewhere. Cafe maybe?" When he finally stops to look at her he is startled by her beauty. Serena flashes him a polite smile before heading towards the cafe area.

"Uh, wait!" He calls after her. Serena turns. "What do you think?" he asks motioning to the wall, "If no one comes to the show you might be the only one who ever reads it."

Serena decides to humor him. "Well, I don't know much about art but I do know a lot about spelling so..." She walks over to inspect the text. "Oh no," she comments, "I think maybe you-you should have had some one proofread it before you stuck it to the wall."

The guy looks distressed. "Are you kidding me? Where did I mess up? I went over it 100 times!"

Serena chuckles. "I'm kidding."

The guy sighs in relief and chuckles a bit as well. "Wow, you haven't even said your name and you're already humiliating me."

"Sorry about that." She feigns regret.

"Good so you'll stop abusing me then?"

"No, but I will introduce myself. I am Serena." She offers him a handshake and he takes it.

"I'm Aaron."

"Oh! Aaron. Then-then you're the artist!"

"Yeah."

Serena decides to let Aaron show her around his unfinished installation, it helps to calm her nerves. Dan, who is chatting with Vanessa in the cafe, doesn't realize Serena is there until he hears her unmistakable childish laughter over the P.A. system. He goes looking for her and finds her tucked into a corner with Aaron.

"So," Aaron was asking her, "how does a gorgeous girl like you know Dan Humphrey?"

"He's only the love of my life," Serena reveals, "I'm his girlfriend." She has to stop herself from rubbing her stomach. Whenever she thinks of Dan she thinks of their baby too.

Aaron looks a bit disappointed. "Oh. Is it uh...is it serious?"

"Incredibly." Serena answers smiling.

"Well he's a lucky man."

"Yes, I am," Dan interrupts, making his presence known.

Serena's face lights up when she sees him and she immediately bounces over to him and kisses him on the lips. Dan puts his arm around her waist and makes eye contact with Aaron, there's something about that guy he just doesn't like.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then," Aaron says with a wide grin. Serena gives him a little wave as Dan pulls her out of the room.

As he walks out with Serena he narrows his eyes at her. "So, you and Aaron looked pretty cozy. I think he has a crush on you."

"Oh, he totally does," Serena jokes, "and now that he knows he can't have me, I'll be irresistible!"

Dan frowns and furrows his brow. "Well he better freaking resist."

Serena laughs. "Hey, I thought I was the jealous one in this relationship!"

"Yeah, me too," Dan grumbles.

Serena is messing with him, but she can tell he is actually annoyed. She stops walking and puts her arms around his neck. "Hey, don't be like that. You know you don't ever have to worry about that right? I love you."

Dan relaxes and smiles at her. He realizes he's being an idiot. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess sometimes I forget I'm not the only one who finds you _spectacularly_ gorgeous." He kisses Serena sweetly and laces his fingers with hers as they continue on their way.

* * *

The doctor's appointment goes smoothly. Although Serena still isn't showing she has managed to gain back the 8 pounds she'd lost and her morning sickness meds are working very well. They have another ultrasound and Dan and Serena are excited to see their baby growing well and looking a little bit more like a tiny human then it had before.

The young couple wanted privacy during the exam, so Rufus and Lily are sat side by side in the waiting room. Rufus marvels at the luxurious decor of the park avenue office while Lily fidgets in her seat and pretends to read a magazine. Suddenly she throws it down, covers her face in her hands, then smoothes her hair back and sits up straight again.

Rufus watches her with amusement. "What are you thinking Lil?"

"Rufus, they're just kids!" Lily snaps, "They're 17 years old. They're supposed to be enjoying their senior year and dreaming about their futures."

"Well now their future includes a baby," Rufus replies.

"It doesn't have to!" Lily shoots back.

"Don't go there again Lil." Rufus warns.

Lily sighs. "I realize my earlier suggestion was badly timed. Now I think she's doing this just to spite me."

"Serena isn't keeping her baby to spite you. Look, it seems like the kids really want to do this so we can either be there for them or fight them on it and risk losing them forever. I, for one, am choosing the side that keeps my family together."

"I don't understand you Rufus, how can you be so calm? These kids have no idea what they're in for, what it's like to raise a child. Aren't you even the least bit concerned?"

"Honestly Lil, I don't think anyone knows what it's like to raise a child until they do it. Of course I'm concerned but-."

They are interrupted by Serena's doctor appearing and inviting them to join Dan and Serena in his office. Once there, Lily and Rufus are allowed to ask questions and hear the baby's heartbeat. Lily asks all about Serena's health, while Rufus just wants to know when the baby is due, and if it's healthy.

Before the doctor steps out he hands Rufus and Lily each a copy of the sonograms. There is a brief silence while both parents stare at the photos of their unborn grandchild. Lily is the first to speak.

"So this is really happening" she says softly.

"Yes mom, this is really happening," Serena replies gently, "I'm gonna have a baby and Dan and I are gonna be parents. We'd really like your support on this."

"Are you guys absolutely sure this is what you want?" Rufus asks still staring at the tiny fetus.

"Yes, Dad, we are," Dan replies, "We love each other and we already love our baby."

"Okay." Rufus says, finally looking up at them.

"Okay?" Dan repeats.

"Okay!" Rufus stands up and gives Dan a hug. "I'm proud of you son for stepping up and taking care of your family. Serena is your family now and that means she's my family too." He pulls Serena into a group hug.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Humphrey," Serena says.

"Yeah thanks Dad that means a lot." Dan adds.

Rufus turns back to Lily who is still seated in the same spot. "Come on Lil we're having a moment here."

Lily stands up, folds up her sheet of sonograms and puts them in her purse. "I'm going to need a moment to process this." She then leaves without another word. Serena watches her go, feeling dejected once again.

"So kids," Rufus says, trying to diffuse the tension, "What do you think? Girl or boy?"

After talking a bit longer, the small group goes separate ways. Dan and Serena head to the loft and Rufus goes looking for Lily, determined to talk some sense into her.

When Dan and Serena arrive back at the loft Vanessa is there waiting for them. She looks very excited, as if she wants to tell them something. They all settle in the living room and, after chatting a few minutes about the baby, Vanessa starts in on her news.

"So, you guys know Aaron Rose, the artist?"

"Yeah, we saw him earlier today." Dan answers evenly.

"Well, we've been dating and I think I really like him!" Vanessa is beaming. Dan and Serena exchange a look.

"What? You guys don't like him?" Vanessa asks.

"No, no, of course we do, "Serena replies quickly, "we're happy for you. How long have you been going out?"

"It's only been a couple weeks. We're having a lot of fun but we're not exclusive or anything."

"Oh, so you're seeing other people?" Serena clarifies.

"Yeah," Vanessa answers, "Well I'm not but he is. I don't mind though, like I said it's casual."

"Oh well that's...cool I guess." She exchanges another look with Dan who's sporting a grimace.

Vanessa cocks her head. "What is it?"

"Well it's just… he was kind of flirting with me earlier. He got Dan all worked up, didn't he babe?" She elbows Dan's ribs and he rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't worked up," Dan chides, "but you should have seen his face when she told him she was taken. He looked positively heartbroken."

Serena giggles. Vanessa does not. "Of course, he must have been just devastated that Serena van der Woodsen is off the market. Isn't everyone?" She remarks coldly.

She focuses her attention on Serena. "Tell me, did it ever occur to you that Aaron might have just been a nice person? Or do you automatically assume that every guy you meet instantly falls for you?"

Serena is taken aback by Vanessa's tone as is Dan. "Vanessa come on that's not fair," Dan interjects.

"You're right Dan, it's really not." Vanessa gets up and stalks out of the apartment, letting the heavy metal door slam behind her.

Serena is utterly bewildered. "What was that about? Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

A week later, Aaron Rose's art installation officially opens and Dan and Serena attend to show support for the Gallery. Vanessa is there but Rufus has put her in charge of the cafe. Serena is fascinated by the artwork and drags Dan around with her to look at every single piece. After a while, Rufus asks Dan to help him with a malfunctioning coffee machine. Serena wanders alone into a dark corner with black and white photos projected on fabric draped from the ceiling.

Aaron Rose suddenly appears in front of her with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Hey you," she says, "how's your night going?"

Aaron shrugs. "Better now that I found you. So, what do you think of my work?"

"It's brilliant," Serena replies, "I honestly have never felt so inspired."

Aaron's smile widens. "I'm glad, because you inspire me. Maybe we can get together and make a masterpiece."

Serena snorts at his lame attempt at a pick up line. "You know, you've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Hitting on me. You know Dan and I are together."

Aaron takes a little step closer to her. "Ah, that's right, your 'incredibly serious boyfriend'."

Serena doesn't like his sarcastic tone and takes a step away from him. "We're in _love_ Aaron. Besides aren't you dating Vanessa?"

"I'm dating a lot of people. Monogamy is dead babe." Aaron moves even closer and she backs up again, this time hitting the wall behind her. Aaron hovers over her, staring at her lips and Serena feels the hairs on her arms stand on end.

She tries to get around him but her grabs her hips to hold her in place. "Don't touch me. I'm not your babe," she orders as sternly as possible.

He sneers at her protest and leans in to kiss her while sliding his hands down to squeeze her butt. She manages to dodge his lips and say 'no'. He goes for her mouth again, still gripping her backside, and she angrily tries to push him away. "Get away from me!"

At that moment, Dan appears out of nowhere, yanks Aaron off her by his shirt collar and punches him hard in the face.

Serena shrieks in surprise and Aaron is so startled he falls backwards onto the floor. Dan stands over him with his fists clenched. "Don't you _ever_ touch her again!" he warns, with a glare that could melt steel. The rage coursing through him completely masks the pain radiating from his bruised knuckles. He's ready to hit Aaron again as the jerk picks himself up off the floor but Serena's hand wraps around his fist and his anger instantly cools. "Dan relax, I'm okay," she whispers.

She tugs on his hand and he allows her to pull him away from the gathering crowd, out of the gallery and into the hallway. When they'd gotten far enough away Serena stops, throws her arms around his neck and smothers him with kisses. When she comes up for air Dan is chuckling. "What was that for?"

"Thank you," Serena breathes before kissing him again, "For rescuing me."

Dan slides his arms around her waist and pulls her close. "You never have to thank me for protecting you. I love you."

Serena captures his lips again. "Well I _want_ to thank you, _properly,_ " she insists sensually, "You know, you're really hot when you punch people."

Dan raises a suggestive eyebrow. "I could go back and really kick his ass if you want."

"Nah, I'm good. Let's get outta here."

* * *

The next day Serena gets a text from Vanessa asking if they can meet up. They decide on a little coffee shop midway between Brooklyn and Manhattan. Serena gets there first and orders a cup of tea. She wonders if Vanessa is still angry with her and if she's heard about what happened the previous evening.

When Vanessa arrives, she orders a coffee before joining Serena at her table by the window. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Sure," Serena replies, taking a sip of her tea.

Vanessa sighs. "I want to apologize for acting like a total bitch the other day."

"What was that about anyway?"

Vanessa sits back in her chair and takes a long sip of her coffee. "You have this superpower when it comes to guys, even tortured artists it seems. I guess I was just hoping that Aaron would be the one guy in this city who wasn't mesmerized by Serena van der Woodsen. When you said he flirted with you I realized I was wrong. It's just…kinda exhausting having to compete with you."

Vanessa looks a little sad and Serena almost feels bad. Almost. It isn't like she wanted Aaron's attention; or any guys for that matter. Dan is the only one she wants to mesmerize.

"But it isn't your fault, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I'm really, really sorry." Vanessa finishes.

"I forgive you," Serena replies, putting her cup down, "but just so you know that guy's a total creep. He cornered me last night and when I told him to get lost he _grabbed_ my butt and tried to _kiss_ me."

Vanessa sets her cup down too and gapes at her. "He did?"

"Yes!" Serena grimaces at the memory. "I would've slugged him myself if Dan hadn't gotten there first."

Vanessa shakes her head in disbelief. "What a scumbag. You know, I barely saw him last night, he ended up taking off with some other girl. Wait, Dan slugged him?"

Serena nods, this part of the story makes her smile. "Yep, pulled him off me and punched him right in the face. I hope his nose is broken."

Vanessa shakes her head in disbelief, then makes a connection in her head. "Does Rufus know about this?"

"I don't know, I guess Dan could've told him. Why?"

"Because I was at the gallery this morning and the entire installation was torn down! Every piece of Aaron's art was gone, and Rufus was yelling at someone on the phone. I've never seen him so livid."

"Wow, really? You think he did that because of me?" Serena was shocked and also touched that both Humphrey men had become so passionate in her defense.

"Case and point, " Vanessa sighs, "your superpower over men."

"Vanessa, you don't get it" Serena exclaims, shaking her head. "The only thing my so-called superpower gets me is the Aaron Rose's of the world. Dan is the only guy who has ever seen me as more than a piece of ass and has ever cared enough to defend me like that. He _loves_ me, for just being me. You deserve someone to love you that way too."

Vanessa smiles appreciatively.

Serena checks the time on her phone. "Hey, I have to go, Dan and Nate have a soccer game, do you wanna come with?"

Vanessa happily agrees and both girls head to the field. While there Serena cheers hard for Dan, and Vanessa finds herself cheering hard for Nate Archibald. After a few minutes Rufus arrives and slides in next to Serena on the bleachers.

"Hey Rufus, you made it!" Serena greets him warmly.

"Yeah, well I had time today; thought I'd see if my son has what it takes to be a jock."

Serena laughs, then pauses a minute before deciding to ask. "Hey, so I heard that you shut down the installation this morning and I wondered if, maybe Dan told you what happened last night?"

Rufus nods. "When I said you're my family, I meant it, Serena. No one disrespects my family, in my gallery, and gets away with it." He makes eye contact and smiles at her. Serena grins bashfully and scoots a tiny bit closer to him. Then they both go back to cheering as Dan goes in for a goal.


	11. The Grandmothers

**11-25-08**

It is Thanksgiving Day. Dan was up late last night writing and has slept in. He wakes to the sound of his father shouting. When he gets up to go to the kitchen he walks past his sister's bedroom, and is shocked to find it completely ransacked.

Rufus is shouting again and this time Dan is able to catch the tail end of his conversation.

"This is not my fault Alison! If you really think you could have done a better job then maybe you shouldn't have abandoned your children for your pseudo-artist boy toy!" Rufus then throws his phone across the room and it smashes against the wall.

Dan tentatively approaches his seething father. "Hey Dad, is...everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay! Jenny is gone! She just left, in the middle of night without telling anyone where she was going!"

"What? How, she's only 15!"

"I know how old she is Dan! What I don't know is if I can find her and get her back here." Rufus walks into the kitchen and starts to aggressively make himself some coffee. Dan slides onto a barstool at the counter unsure of what to say. He has really been preoccupied lately with his pregnant girlfriend and regrettably has no idea what is going on with Jenny. At this moment he remembers his encounter with Jenny in the loft two months ago and now he feels guilty for never mentioning she was cutting school.

"So, was that, uh, Mom on the phone?" Dan ventures.

Rufus nods, his anger starting to cool.

"She's really upset huh?"

Rufus takes a long sip of his coffee before replying. "Well, we've got one kid who's run away from home and another who is becoming a teenage father. She seems to think these events reflect poorly on my parenting skills."

A thick silence ensues while each man considers the words just spoken. Dan is the first to break it. "You told her about the baby?"

"I can't believe you didn't," Rufus counters.

"I wanted to tell her in person. When she said she was coming home for Thanksgiving I just thought I'd wait."

"Yeah, well now she knows. And quite frankly, I'm not sure there's going to _be_ a Thanksgiving in the Humphrey home this year."

Rufus then grabs a jacket and his coffee and storms out of the house to look for his daughter.

Dan sighs, thinking of how upset his mom must be. He pulls his phone out and sends a quick text to Serena before pouring himself some much-needed coffee.

 _Happy Thanksgiving! Hope your day is great. Love you forever._

Eric van der Woodsen is reading in his room when he is startled by a loud grunt. He ventures out into the hallway as the noises continue and discovers they are coming from his sister's bedroom. When he gets to the door, he hears his sister shout a swear word. Fairly certain that Dan isn't there and Serena's cries can only be of distress he decides to knock. As he does so the door swings open and he is treated to a view of his older sister standing in front of her full-length mirror, struggling to zip up a pair of tight pants. She lets out another grunt of frustration and Eric bursts into laughter.

Serena whirls around. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Not long," Eric answers trying to suppress his snickering, "are you all right?"

"No, I am not all right!" Serena huffs, "I can't get my stupid pants to zip, and I haven't even worn these yet. Is it possible for clothing to shrink just hanging in your closet?"

Eric cocks an eyebrow. "Um, no. But it is possible for pregnant people to expand _,_ particularly around the middle."

Serena's eyes get wide. She pulls up her shirt and looks down at her middle. Then she turns to one side and looks at it in her mirror. Sure enough, there is a gentle curve to her four months pregnant belly and she traces it up and down with her finger. "Oh, my god."

Eric smiles and walks into the room to get a closer look. "Yep, that's definitely your baby. Unless you've got a new binge eating habit I don't know about."

Serena suddenly bursts into tears and hugs Eric around the neck. He is unsure what to do and settles on giving her a pat on the back. "Hey, is this a happy cry or a devastated cry? I can't tell."

Serena pulls back wiping her eyes. "I don't know! Oh my god, I'm showing!" Her expression slowly melts into one of unmistakable horror. "Oh my god I'm showing. Everyone's gonna know, everyone's gonna see it and know and oh my god!" She sits on the edge of her bed and puts her face in her hands, bawling once more. Eric sits down next to her and rubs her back soothingly.

"Hey, don't panic okay? You really can't tell, like I said, it also looks like you had a lot to eat. Trust me, know one's gonna know you're pregnant unless you tell them."

"Are you sure?" Serena asks looking up at him hopefully.

Eric smiles. "Positive."

Serena's phone vibrates on her bed and she quickly reaches for it. She smiles at the text from Dan and sends one back. " _Happy Thanksgiving, wish I was with you, love you forever_."

In an effort to try to appease their parents and avoid unnecessary drama they'd both reluctantly agreed to spend Thanksgiving weekend apart with their respective families which meant two whole days without each other.

It isn't too long before Rufus finds Jenny, sitting dejectedly on a sidewalk in Soho. She begrudgingly agrees to come home and talk to her parents. Alison arrives quickly from Hudson, to help Rufus talk some sense into her. When they get back to the loft Jenny is immediately whisked into her bedroom for a closed-door conversation with both her parents. Dan reads one of his baby books in his room and pretends he isn't listening.

After almost two hours the three Humphrey's emerge, Jenny red-eyed and defeated, the former spouses both showing solemn resolve. Over the small Thanksgiving dinner they decide to have, Dan is informed that following the end of the semester Jenny will be going to stay with Alison over the break and then transferring to a boarding school in Vermont called Waverly Academy. Apparently, their parents had been discussing this possibility for weeks due to Jenny's recent exploits and this latest stunt had made the decision for them. They eat dinner quietly; Dan tries to focus on his food while he feels his mother staring daggers at him. He knows she is dying to hammer him about Serena and the baby and he is trying to avoid it for as long as possible.

Alison manages to corner him while they are having dessert in the living room. She sits down next to him and looks at him pointedly saying, "Can we talk?" Dan sighs and puts down his piece of pie. "All right Mom, go ahead."

"How could you not tell me?" she asks, hurt evident in her voice.

"I was going to mom, honestly, I was going to do it today, I wanted to tell you in person."

"You've known for two months; you couldn't have come up to see me in all that time?"

Dan sighs but doesn't answer, and Alison decides to move on. "Honey, are you sure about this? About having a baby with your high school girlfriend?"

Dan bristles at her choice of words. "Yes, Mom, I'm sure. Serena is my whole world; I love her more than anything and we want to raise our baby together."

Alison is taken off guard by Dan's attitude. He sounds so confident and sure of himself. "I guess, I'm just sad to see you give up on your education, honey."

Dan's annoyance is building. "Who said I was giving up my education? We both still want to go to college; we'll just have to do it with our baby."

Alison's eyebrows raise. "Wow. You really think it's that easy to have a kid and go about your normal life?"

"No, Mom I don't think it's going to be easy. I think it's going to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, but it's worth it. Serena, will always be worth it."

Alison nods. "Okay. So, you love Serena, you want to stay with her, fine. I have to ask, have you two considered the options you have regarding the baby? You don't have to start a family at 17."

Dan stares at his mother, unable to believe she is saying this to him. "No Mom, we have not "considered all the options" because we only have one. We are having our baby together and we are going to be parents. Now we would like your support but we don't need it." Dan gets up and walks away without hearing another word from his mom. He has had enough of this conversation. He goes in his room and closes the door, his mind going to Serena. He hopes she is having a better time at her place.

Thanksgiving at the van der Woodsen-Bass residence is just winding down. The dinner was turned into a networking event with a handful of Bass Industries executives in attendance as well as some socialite friends of Lily's. Lily had all but threatened Serena's life if she mentioned that she was pregnant although Serena had no intention of bringing it up in the first place. Grandma Cece had surprised them all by making the trip down to spend the holiday with them.

While Lily and Bart are saying goodbye to the last of the guests near the door, Cece and Serena are together in the sitting room. The older woman is mixing her favorite after dinner cocktail, a simple gin and tonic.

"Would you like one dear?" Cece asked Serena, as she started on a second glass.

"Oh no thank you Grandma," Serena answers politely.

Cece comes to sit down with two cocktails in her hands anyway. "Don't be silly dear you love Gin!" She extends a drink to her granddaughter, who doesn't take it.

"I can't Grandma, I'm...only 17," Serena says nervously, hoping her grandmother will let it drop.

Cece laughs. "Well the company has gone now darling, no need to keep up appearances."

Serena doesn't know what has come over her, but she can't stop herself from saying, "I can't drink Grandma...I...I'm pregnant."

Cece blinks at her, silently, mouth slightly agape. Serena starts to ramble. "Dan and I...we-we got back together after the White Party and well, we had a happy accident." She smiles nervously.

Cece remains silent but is now looking at her shrewdly with pursed lips. Serena opens her mouth to say something else when Lily enters the room.

"Well that was a lovely evening don't you think?" Lily says, "Ooh, mom would you make me one of those?"

Serena looks from her mother to her grandmother and then down at her fingers.

"Serena was just telling me some very interesting news." Cece says to her daughter. Lily glares at Serena. "Oh. Well, I'd hoped we could make it through the day without discussing that, but great now you know. Now I definitely need a drink." She makes a beeline for the cocktail cart.

"I'd just like to know what your plans are for the baby?" Cece asks.

"I'm keeping it" Serena answers. "Dan and I are committed to each other and we want to raise our baby together."

Cece is quiet another moment and then breaks into a smile. "Well, looks like we have something to celebrate! Lily, pour the young lady some club soda and make me another martini!"

"Mother!" Lily exclaims. Cece gives her a look that stops her and Lily does what she's told.

The next day Cece, Lily and Serena all go out shopping together. Serena takes the opportunity to buy about a dozen new ponchos and over-sized sweaters, determined to hide her bump for as long as possible. She really isn't ready for anyone else to know about her baby yet.

When they get back to the penthouse they decide to dig into some leftover dessert. They are eating pumpkin pie in the living room.

"So darling, how has pregnancy been treating you?" Cece asks, casually sipping a cup of tea.

Serena is in the middle of a bite and is taken off guard by the question, she swallows before answering. "Not that great to be honest. I had to get on medication to stop all the puking and I think I'm starting to show already." She pats herself on the stomach that isn't entirely filled with food.

"Yes, well...your grandmother and I wanted to talk to you about that." Lily says seriously.

Serena is confused. "Um, okay?"

Lily looks at Cece who decides to jump in. "Your mother and I had a little idea that we wanted to share with you. What would you think about coming to spend some time with me in Montecito this winter?"

"You mean, like a vacation?" Serena asks.

"Well, maybe more like a semester." Cece answers.

Serena's eyebrows knit together; she is very confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Serena, we appreciate that you're having a lot of, feelings, about this baby but we aren't sure if you've fully considered the ramifications of becoming a parent at this stage of your life," Cece answers.

"We want you to think about having the baby adopted once it's born," Lily finishes.

Serena is dumbfounded. Lily keeps talking. "We can have you go stay with grandma for a few months and then after you have the baby and give it to great parents you can come home and have your life back. No one ever has to know about it."

Serena's heart starts pounding in her chest and her arms wrap around her stomach. She can't believe what her mother has just said to her and the tone in which she'd said it. Like it would be the easiest thing in the world for her to give away her and Dan's baby and pretend it didn't exist. "You want me to drop out of school, leave Dan and give our baby to some stranger?"

Lily takes on a sympathetic expression. "Well, not drop out exactly, just homeschool in California. We'll tell everyone you're studying abroad. Look, I know this is going to be hard honey, but you've got to do what's best for the baby."

"What's best for the baby or what's best for you!?" Serena shoots back, a fire lighting in her eyes. "You just don't want your stuck-up friends to find out that your teenage daughter got pregnant!"

"What I want is for you to make a smart decision for once in your life!" Lily snaps, "Do you really think you have any business raising a child while you're still one yourself!"

Serena feels herself start shaking, the pressure building in the back of her eyes from unshed tears. "You really think I'll be that bad a mother? That I don't deserve to keep my own baby?" she whispers, her voice quivering.

After a long pause Lily sighs and says, "Serena, please just think about what we've suggested. I really think it is the right thing to do, for everyone."

Serena feels like the walls are closing in on her. She feels like her baby is being taken from her before it is even born. Her ears start to go fuzzy, her heart thuds in her chest and tears leak out of the corners of her eyes. She is moments away from a full-blown panic. She knows what she needs or rather, who she needs.

She starts shaking her head vigorously, yells "NO!" and is up and out the door before anyone can stop her.

Lily sighs in defeat as the door slams behind Serena. She looks over at Cece who has a curious smile on her face. "What on earth are you smirking at mother?" Lily snaps.

"She's stronger than you are," Cece replies softly, and then gracefully takes another sip of her tea.

Dan's parents are arguing again and Dan has sequestered himself to his bedroom to try to block out the shouting. He has his headphones in and doesn't hear the knock at the front door. No one in the house hears it until the visitor knocks insistently for the fourth time. Rufus tells Alison to lower her voice as he goes to answer it. When he does so, he is greeted by a shaking Serena van der Woodsen.

Serena's whole body is vibrating with the effort of holding back tears. When she'd heard the yelling from inside the Humphrey home she'd almost turned around and left but her need to see Dan won out. When the door swings open that is all she could force out. "I need to see Dan."

Rufus stares at her for a second, taking in her distressed appearance.

"Yeah, sure, he's in his room." He speaks gently and steps back to let her in the apartment.

"Thank you" she squeaks. She slips past him and makes a beeline for Dan's bedroom.

Dan is lounging on his bed when Serena enters without knocking. He immediately sits up and his reflexive smile drops as he registers the look on her face. She quietly takes off her coat, drapes it over his desk chair and climbs onto the bed with him. She puts her arms around him and lays her head on his chest. Then she loses it.

Dan is totally bewildered by her sudden sobbing and he cuddles her in his arms and holds her tight. She cries hard and clings to him, he stays silent and lets her get out whatever she is feeling.

After several minutes he decides to try to find out what happened. "Hey baby, why don't you take a breath and tell me what's wrong?"

She coughs a little before answering. "I told my grandma that I'm pregnant. Now her and my mom want me to...to put our baby up for adoption."

"What?"

"They came up with this whole plan to ship me off to California, so no one would find out, and then basically said I'll be a terrible mom and that giving the baby away would be the 'right thing to do'."

Dan is silently fuming and thinking of the conversation he'd had with his own mother. Serena takes his silence to mean he is considering what she said and looks into his eyes fearfully.

"You...you don't want to give our baby away do you?" she asks, and immediately chokes on another sob.

"No! God no!" he responds at once, "Not in a million years. This is OUR baby Serena. Yours and mine and one is taking it away from us. We're gonna be a family and you are gonna be a fantastic mom."

Serena shuffles further up his chest and buries her face in the crook of his neck. "My grandma even pretended to be happy for me, I never should have told her." Her tears come back in earnest and Dan lets her cry a bit longer, now knowing how hurt she must feel.

After a while she calms down, and remembers something important. "Hey, speaking of our baby," she murmurs, "I think I'm getting a little belly."

"Let me see," he whispers back.

Serena smiles, wipes her eyes and turns over onto her back, pulling her dress up to show him her stomach. "That was there before I ate, I swear," she jokes. Dan slides his hand over her new curve and grins ear to ear. "Hi baby," he coos, "Daddy and Mommy love you so much." He leans down and kisses her right on the belly button, causing her to giggle. Then he leans up and kisses her lips. "Daddy loves Mommy so much too." Serena beams and put her arms around his neck. She pulls him down on top of her and kisses him some more. He keeps rubbing her belly while they kiss and after a few moments his hand dips into her leggings and starts rubbing her someplace lower. Serena loves his touch and bites her bottom lip with pleasure. He moves his hand and presses his pelvis flush against hers. Her legs wrap around him reflexively. Then she hears a door slam and is suddenly reminded of the number of people currently in the loft, probably within earshot.

"Dan, we can't..." she breathes.

"Why not...I want you," he breathes back.

"Your whole...family is here...they'll hear us..."

"I don't care..." Dan is far too worked up for his own good and doesn't want to take his hands off her. Serena, however, is far too self-conscious to let this go any further.

"Dan..." She gently squeezes his bicep; which Dan knows is his cue to cool his jets. He sighs and rolls off her onto his back, she turns on her side and puts her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs "feeling your belly just got me so...hot for you. Is that weird? Does that make me a perv?"

Serena giggles. "Maybe," she replies, rubbing his cheek with her finger, "but you're my perv."


End file.
